See through me
by officiallymessedup
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Simon and Isabelle after the Heavenly Fire. Will Simon ever be able to prove to Isabelle just how much he loves her, or will Isabelle never get over her distrust of men after her father's actions? Will Simon be able to final break down her walls?
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle blinked open her eyes with a sharp intake of breath, her heart bounding in her chest. As her eyes started to focus on the darken room, she tried to calm her breathing down. In her dream, she had been falling down and down with no one to catch her. It was amazing how she had spent years trying to make everyone see her as independent, where all she actually wanted was to know there was someone there to catch her when she fell.

_Yet you finally found someone you can depend on to catch you, but you don't believe that. You won't allow yourself to believe that. _She told herself harshly, and flinched as she realized just how true her words were.

Beside her, she could feel her boyfriend, Simon Lewis, stir. She rolled over, meeting his beautiful calm eyes and felt relaxed all over. Simon had a strange effect on her, one that at first she had disliked strongly, but now it was something which reassured her. Simon had always been able to break down her barriers, see behind the walls she put up around her true self. He loved her for who she was inside, and he was probably the only person knew who she truly was, apart from her two brothers.

Simon rubbed his eyes and looked down at her, a small smile forming on his lips. "As much as sleeping is a still a shock to me, waking up beside you is more of a surprise." He whispered.

Isabelle couldn't stop the smile that was threatening on her own lips. Simon always knew the right things to say that made her feel like a fourteen year old girl talking to her first crush. Perhaps Simon was her first crush. Of course, she had spotted boys in the past that she liked the look of, but she had fallen for Simon on his personality not just his appearance.

"You're so cute." She mumbled back, moving so she was resting her head against his strong chest. Six months of Shadowhunter training had changed Simon. Now instead of a flat stomach, he had muscles and abs which were beautifully sculpted. He no longer had skinny arms and legs, but had developed muscles along them. Cute had been a good way to describe the old Simon before the training had started. Now, Isabelle could think of a lot more adventurous words to describe her boyfriend, words that made her purr and bite her lip at times.

He arched one of his eyebrows questionably. "Cute?"

Isabelle leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, smiling against him. "Yes, cute." She teased, resting her head on his shoulder and tracing random patterns on the bare skin of his beautiful chest. "I wish we didn't have to get up and train. I could think of so many other ways I would like to spend today."

"Shopping in the town and grabbing a milkshake from Benny's?" Simon guessed, referring to one of Isabelle's favourite ways to enjoy a hot sunny day. But today was surprisingly cloudy, and Isabelle didn't fancy going outside in the cold.

She purred lightly. "No, I was thinking of things that didn't involve leaving the bed. We could have a bit of fun…" She trailed off, leaving him to work out the rest of the sentence. Simon was smart, and caught on instantly.

He moved so he was hovering over her, keeping his weight off her by supporting himself with his arms, his hands placed on each side of her face. "I would like that very much." He told her, leaning down to place a kiss on the end of her nose.

Isabelle moved her hands up his stomach to his chest then around his neck, holding him over her. "You have a training session with Jace in twenty minutes." She reminded him, feeling a little annoyed that her brother was constantly planning morning sessions at ridiculous times. Even demons probably had better sense than to attack before nine in the morning.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Well, we could just tell Jace than I have fallen poorly, and you are looking after me for the whole day, you and only you."

"Jace would see straight through us in a heartbeat. You might as well go." Isabelle shoved him lightly so he fell to her side. "What does he make you do anyway?"

"If I say jump through fiery hoops, does that make me sound brave or just make you think of me as a helpless lion?" Simon asked, and Isabelle gave a small smile, though she did find the thought of Simon wearing a mane and jumping through a hoop of flames while Jace sat watching, eating a sandwich, very amusing indeed.

Simon shook his head. "No, most of the time I have to balance on one of the cross beams while he throws balls at me to knock me off. He finds it very boring. How's training with Clary?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Most of the time we sit on the floor gossiping about our boyfriends."

"Should I be worried?" Simon nudged her.

"It's all good things." She reassured him.

"I always thought you two were battling with swords. Now that's a hot imagine." Simon said, but she knew he was only teasing her.

Isabelle punched him playfully on the arm and got up. She was wearing one of Simon's shirts with a print over the front. It only managed to reach down to the tops of her thighs, covering everything important but still showing a very generous about of leg. Isabelle slowly walked over to her dresser, knowing that Simon was watching her every move. After all, he was a male.

Grabbing her training gear, she retreated into her small bathroom which she had forced her parents to get built for her when she had first moved into this room. She got changed slowly, admiring herself in the mirror and then brushing her long black hair with countless strokes of the brush until it was straight and knot-free.

By the time she left her bathroom dressed in her gear, Simon was also changed into a pair of skinny black jeans and a skin tight black shirt. Isabelle smiled as she watched him do up the belt of his jeans.

Slowly, she walked up behind him, managing to creep up to him without being noticed, and wrapped her arms around his stomach tightly, reaching up on tiptoes so she was able to nibble on his ear.

"You look hot." Isabelle whispered to him.

He smiled, one corner of his mouth lifting before the other. It was her smile. The smile she loved. "Now, that's a much better word that cute, wouldn't you agree?"

**I honestly love this pairing so much! Writing about them is so much fun, but I don't exactly know how this story is going to go, so any feed back will be greatly appreciated as I haven't done this Fanfiction kinda thing for a long time, but hopefully my work has improved since then.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review for me, any supporting praise or ways to improve would be lovely!**

**Have a nice day:***


	2. Chapter 2

Snow fell from the light clouds, gracefully falling down to the city of New York. Bright yellow taxi cars stretched up along the street in their slowly moving lines, and people swarmed over the pavements as they darted in and out of shops in search for the final things on their Christmas lists which they had left to last minute.

Breathing warm air into his frozen hands, Simon Lewis waited on the corner of an alley, watching the different people hurry past him. Once, what seemed like a lifetime ago, he had been one of them. A mundane, unaware of the hidden world which was wrapped around them. A world which was filled of werewolves, vampires, demons, and much more. Shadowhunters protected the mundanes from this world of monsters, and now he was one of them. Of course, it had been a twisted path which led him from a mundane to a Shadowhunter, and one which involved him becoming a vampire who could walk in the sunlight and almost being killed many times by demons and Greater Demons.

All that had been worth it in the end, and he would never give up his new life as a Shadowhunter for anything. This new life gave him hope, and a meaning. He was a protector, battle trained and skilled, with dark runes over his skin to give him speed, strength and safety. Also, he could be in the same world as his best friend, Clary, again. And, most importantly, he could be with Isabelle.

_Isabelle._ Even her name warmed him, blocking out the cold around him. She was unlike anyone he had ever met, and he still wondered how he had been so lucky as to be with her.

"Simon!" A cry sounded behind him, and he turned to see Clary pushing her way through the sea of people around her, a blue scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and her orange hair sticking out against the white surroundings like fire.

He smiled at her as she joined him. "I've been waiting forever." He told her, giving her a gentle shove as they headed through the street together.

"I got caught up in a bookstore. But, I got so distracted that I ran out of time." She looked at her feet in dismay. "I still haven't found Luke a present, or Alec or Magnus. I haven't even started to imagine what present Isabelle would want, or you."

"You always figure out something for me." Simon reminded her reasuringly. It was true. Clary had never failed to get him a present before no matter what the occasion, she just sometimes forget to get him one until the last minute. But, that was Clary, unorganized. "You'll figure something out, for all of the presents. Don't worry about it."

Clary breathed in deeply. "You're right, I shouldn't panic. The right present will come along. What have you got Isabelle."

"I haven't gotten her anything, nor do I have the slightest idea of what I am going to get her." Simon admitted. "Izzy's very difficult to buy for."

"But those diamond earrings you got her the other week, she loved those. It seems she likes anything you get her, because it proves your affection for her." Clary said softly.

"Affection?" Simon raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly to himself. "That's a bit of an understatement."

Clary smiled. "How sweet."

Simon shrugged. "Have you even thought of Jace's presents?"

"Maybe something to do with weapons, or art, or books. He loves so many things, but only a few does he actually feel strongly enough about. However, he's probably the easiest to buy for."

"It because you know him so well." Simon pointed out.

He was surprised how comfortable he was talking to Clary about her relationship about Jace. At first, he had been jealous of how Clary loved Jace, because he had spent ten years being in love with her and always thought that one day, she would turn to love him, look at him the way she looked at Jace. But, after time, and after they had given the relationship a go, he realized that it wasn't meant to be. Clary and Jace were meant to be, and besides, the feelings he had towards Clary were more of a brother and sister love. The feelings he had for Isabelle were completely different, and he didn't even know how to explain them.

He loved Isabelle. He was sure of it.

"I guess so." Clary agreed, and then grabbed his arm. "Come on, this shop looks promising!" She said before dragging him into the nearby shop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle watched as the snow drops fell. She was sat in one of the studies of the Institute, sat on the windowsill of an enormous window which looked upon a leaf-less tree. A small bird was stood chirping happily on one of the skinny branches. It was a robin, she could see its bright red chest. She smiled slightly, longing to feel the soft feathers. She could listen to the birds happy song all day.

Christmas at the Institute had never felt so exciting. Before it had simply been an exchange of gifts - mostly weapons and books of stories about Shadowhunters - but this year she would be celebrating it with Simon.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Isabelle's Shadowhunter hearing could pick up the sound of his boots against the stairs as he made his way up to the study. She looked over her shoulder as the door opened, and Simon walked in, grinning widely as he spotted her.

"You look beautiful." He told her as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Isabelle looked down at what she was wearing. Skinny jeans and a light green jumper wasn't anything fancy, but she felt her cheeks burn with color. "Thank you."

He made his way over to her, holding out his hands. Smiling, she placed hers in his and he helped her up to her feet.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I like to sit up here in the winter. The fireplace keeps the room warm, and the view is beautiful." She told him, the smile not disappearing from her lips. "It's my little quiet place."

He moved one hand away from hers to cup her face, and she leaned against his warm palm. "Am I welcome to join you?" He asked softly.

She looked into his familiar, warm eyes. "Of course, I would love your company."

"Good." He whispered, and their lips met. It wasn't a hot, passionate kiss which made her veins burn with compassionate fire, but it was a soft and loving kiss which made her tingle from head to toe. She smiled against his lips as his hands moved to her back, holding her to him.

She pulled away from his lips, but was relieved when his arms stayed wrapped around her. "Simon..." She whispered.

"Yes?"

For a moment, she was urging herself to say that she loved him, to say the words she knew that he was longing to hear. But, like always, something held her back. She hated herself for not being able to say what she truly felt, but she had spent all her life distrusting any feelings towards men, because her mother had taught her just how much men could hurt her. She had watched her mother and father act like nothing happened, knowing her father had cheated on her mother. She hadn't wanted that for herself, so she had taught herself to shut off her feels.

But Simon had managed to peel away the armor which guarded her heart. She loved him, yet she couldn't say it, and that hurt her.

"Will you sit with me?" She said at last.

He looked slightly disappointed, and then tried to hide it with one of his smiles. "I'd love to."

Taking his hand, she led him over to the window where they sat watching. The small robin in the tree had been joined by another, and they were both singing peacefully.

Simon wrapped his arms around Isabelle's waist, pulling her against him. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder and nuzzling his neck softly.

**Although these oneshots are focusing on Simon and Isabelle's relationship, I thought it would be nice to add that little bit at the top with Simon and Clary Christmas shopping, to show Simon's thoughts of his love for Clary and his love for Isabelle, and just how different they actually are from one another. If only Isabelle could see that herself, she was always questioning Simon's feelings for Clary during the COHF.**

**I thought this chapter was quite cute, and I found it easy to write because I could picture the two of them sat there in the study watching the snow and the robins.**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Eve had always been the night of the year where Isabelle Lightwood could not sleep. As a child, she had been to eager to see the presents which would be piled under the tree. But, as she grew older, she couldn't get to sleep because she had grown to worry. Her parents would either both be away on Christmas, attending issues in Idris, or they would both be at home but acting coldly to one another, often arguing over the smallest of things. Christmas was meant to be a holiday to celebrate family as well as the traditional reasons and the presents, but Isabelle found herself enjoying it less and less every year.

It was late at night, her clock showing it was almost half eleven, and she lay on her bed, staring at the red digits on the clock. Her eyes blinked, but they were not weighed down by sleepiness. She didn't feel tired. She didn't feel anything apart from the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her parents would not be at the Institute for Christmas, they would be in Idris still, like they had been for six months now. As much as she looked forward to spending her Christmas with Simon, Clary, Jace, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn and Alec, she couldn't help but wish that her parents were happily together and spendin Christmas with them.

A soft knock tapped against her bed room door, and Simon came in.

Isabelle watched him as he walked over. He didn't speak, just smiled at her warmly, and slid under the blankets to lay at her side, his arm wrapping around her side and holding her softly to him.

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes meeting his soft brown ones. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I knew you would have a hard time sleeping." Simon told her. "I came to see if you were okay."

Closing her eyes, she leaned into him, feeling safe in his arms. She felt wanted. "Thank you."

"I'll stay here as long as you want me to." He promised her, kissing her hair lightly.

Finally at peace, she found herself drifting off into sleep. It pulled at her softly, drawing her in, and she knew in seconds she would be lost to her dreams. "Simon..." She mumbled, half awake. "Never leave me."

She felt him tense slightly against her, and then relax as he kissed her cheek, his lips lingering on her skin for a mere second. "As long as you'll have me."

With a small smile on her lips, Isabelle finally allowed her dreams to take over her, and she fell asleep in Simon's arms. This would be the first Christmas Eve which she had been able to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Simon couldn't help but stare at Isabelle as she slept. He may not be a vampire anymore who didn't need sleep, but when he was around Isabelle, she was the main thing on his mind. He couldn't concentrate on anything else. All his attention was on her, no matter what he had previously been doing.

He remembered when his memory had been taken away from him. There had been a dark cloud in his mind, blocking out what had happened to him in the past. He never thought that he would be able to know what happened to him in the past, and it had sadden him that he would never know a part of him. It was thanks to Clary, Jocelyn, Magnus and Isabelle that he regained most of his memory. But, even though everyone had helped in their own special way, it had been Isabelle who had broken through first.

He took in every small detail about her as he lay next to her. Her eyelashes were long and naturally flicked upwards at the end, and her skin was flawless and pale like a doll. Her hair was the color of black ink, and shone in the reflection of the candle which glowed on the bedside table next to her. Everything about her was perfect; including her nose and full-lips, and her eyes. Although they were closed now, he could remember them anywhere. Dark brown with golden flecks which shone whenever she was happy, or excited, or eager.

She was relaxed in his arms as she lay asleep, and he felt proud and happy that he was the one she was most comfortable around. He got to see the true Isabelle, although she was still a confusing puzzle. She kept her feelings to herself, but once she trusted you, you would know it. Isabelle wasn't an easy person to read, but that was because she was so independent.

Resting his head against the pillow, Simon breathed in, closing his eyes and drifting back into sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Merry Christmas, Isabelle." Simon whispered in her ear.

She smiled, rolling over to look up at him. She placed a hand at the back of his head to bring his lips down to hers, and she kissed him softly. They didn't break the kiss for a few seconds, and when they did, Simon had moved to hover over her using his arms to hold him up.

She looked up at him, warmth flowing through her veins and running through her body. It was a sensation which only Simon could make her feel. "Merry Christmas, Simon."


	4. Chapter 4

Simon Lewis's body ached all over from his head to his feet. His muscles felt so sore that he longed to lie down and rest. He'd never thought of how difficult it was to train for hours every single day as a Shadowhunter, repeating hundreds of times techniques to improve sharpness, balance and skill. Now, he did.

He had stopped his actual training six months ago, and was now a full Shadowhunter, but that didn't mean he didn't have to train anymore. He had to keep his skills sharp and smooth, and there was no way his friend, Jace, who had mentored him, would let him slack off now.

Right now, he was in the training room with Jace working on his balance while Jace through things at him. At first it had seemed important, but half way through Simon started to wonder if this was just a way for Jace to annoy him.

After all, Jace was only aiming for his face.

"I think that's enough now." Simon said irritably, catching the next ball and throwing it back at Jace, who dodged it.

Jace stood up and stretched. "Oh, Lewis, I was only having a little fun. Come on, let's do something else."

Simon shook his head. "No, I'm not interested in any more training. We've been in here for four hours now, and we haven't had anything to eat."

Jace shrugged. "I don't feel hungry."

"You don't feel a lot of things, Herondale." Simon shot back. "I vote we leave and go out with the others for something to eat."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about? Food? Look, I know you aren't a vampire anymore, but seriously eating isn't that much of a gift."

"You try living off of warm, room-temperature bottled blood for a while and see how you like it." Simon headed for the door. "See you later."

He headed straight for his room in the Institute. It still felt strange to be able to walk around in the sacred building he had formally been banned from. The Institute was no place for vampires; he had never thought he would ever be able to look inside at the wonderful library, training rooms, weapon rooms and more.

His room was quite nice, but it was never tidy or organized. He had his music things shoved in one corner, a bed and a wardrobe, along with a desk and a laptop. Weapons were scattered here and there along the floor, and his Shadowhunter Codex was lying on his bed where he had left it this morning.

Simon turned the key in the hole and opened the door, walking into his room. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to his bed and flopped down on the soft blankets which by the smell of it had been freshly cleaned by one of the maids.

"You should really think about sorting this mess out."

The voice made him jump. He had thought he was alone. Looking up, he spotted Isabelle stood by the doorway of small bathroom. She looked as beautiful as ever, with her long black hair tied back in a pony tail which still managed to reach down to her hips. Her sharp brown eyes were fixed on Simon, but there was a glow of amusement shining in the golden flecks. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top.

Simon sat up, shaking his hair. "I didn't know you were here."

Isabelle smiled. "I could tell from the way you jumped. I thought I would come and tidy your room, as you seem to be unable to do so yourself."

"My room never has been tidy, ever since I was a kid." Simon told her, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess old habits die hard."

"Well, I can tidy it for you, if you want." She offered, walking over to stand in front of him.

He grinned, grabbing her hands. "I have other ideas." He decided, pulling her closer and kissing her. Kissing Isabelle was one of his most favourite things. He loved the feel of her lips, so soft and perfect, and how her familiar smell of vanilla washed over him. He could feel the warmth of her body against his, and he leaned back, pulling her onto him so she was lying against his chest. She moaned against his lips, her hands running through his hair while his own hands moved up and down her back gently, her tank top moving so he could brush his fingers against her smooth skin.

Isabelle pulled away, smiling down at him with shining eyes. "As much as I would love to take this further, I have something to ask you."

Simon pushed away the disappointment that was spreading through him. "What is it?"

"Have you managed to convince my brother to stop training and come out to dinner with us?" She asked.

Surprised, Simon nodded. "I think so, he didn't really say anything. Is Clary coming?"

For a second, he was sure that he saw Isabelle flinch, but maybe he had imagined it.

"Yeah, Clary's coming." Isabelle said, but it seemed like the tone had dropped in her voice. The smile had faded from her lips as well, and that worried Simon.

"Iz, what's wrong?" He asked, playing with a strand of her jet black hair with one finger.

She gave him another smile, but this one wasn't the same as before. It was fake, there was no real happiness behind it, it was a smile to make him think everything was okay even though it wasn't. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Simon wasn't convinced. He had seen that smile too many times. Isabelle was a strong girl, she had always thought that she could handle things by herself, she always wanted to avoid bothering people with her problems because she had thought that her issues weren't important enough. She had been scared that no one would listen to her, or care, or help her. So, instead of needing people, she had become independent and confident, but it was all an act. All Isabelle had ever wanted, was to have someone to care about her and be there for her. But, she had never felt like that had that.

He was about to speak, when she moved away from him, standing up and straightening her clothes. "I should go and get ready. Meet me outside my room at seven? We can meet the others downstairs."

Simon watched her go and lay back on his bed as soon as the door clicked shut.

At school, he had been considered as the smart one. But, if he was smart, surely he could be able to tell his girlfriend just how much he cared about her?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At seven on the dot, he was waiting outside Isabelle's bedroom. He wondered if he should knock, but he didn't want to seem rude and annoy her. Isabelle never showed up on time for things that didn't involve something to do with her Shadowhunter duties. He would just have to wait outside for her.

He hoped that Isabelle had forgotten about whatever had upset her early, but he also hoped that maybe she would tell him exactly what had caused her mood to drop. Not knowing was driving him crazy, right now it caused him to pace outside her room with his hands in his jean pockets, constantly flicking his hair in annoyance.

Then, the door opened and Isabelle stepped out, wearing a beautiful purple dress that cut off at the middle of her thigh, showing off her pale legs and highlighting her chest and flat stomach. She looked beautiful.

Simon held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Slipping her arm through his, Isabelle leaned against him but didn't say anything. She had barely even acknowledged him as she walked out of her room.

Biting his lip, Simon tried to ignore her silence, but he couldn't do it. Something was bothering Isabelle, which meant something was bothering him.

He stopped, turning her around to face him, keeping hold of her arm so she couldn't turn away. "Isabelle, please tell me if there is something upsetting you. It's driving me crazy! I need to know, because then I can help make you feel better again. Has something happened?" Dread crept into his stomach, making it flip. "Is it something I have done?"

Isabelle didn't meet his gaze, she was staring at her shoes. They were black and elegant, but Simon didn't want Isabelle's attention on them. He lifted her chin with his fingers softly, willing her to look him in the eye. "Isabelle, please." He begged, his voice merely a whisper.

She swallowed. He could feel her tremble under his touch, and he wished he could hug her and make her feel safe, but he had to know what had upset her.

"You love Clary." She whispered at last.

Simon couldn't hold back the shock that overwhelmed him. He hadn't even considered that this was why Isabelle was upset. He had thought they were over this. Hadn't he made it clear that he loved Isabelle, and that he wanted to be with her, not with Clary?

"She's my best friend, Izzy. Of course I love her." Simon said quietly.

Isabelle's eyes started to tear up. "But it's not just that! You love her! You can't love someone just for being your best friend. You haven't lost any feelings for her!"

Simon sighed. He had never been great with words, but now he longed to be able to put sentences together, say something that would calm Isabelle down, but he didn't know if he could. Swallowing, he tried.

"Isabelle, listen to me. Clary and I have known each other for a very long time, we've been through so much together over the years which has brought us closer than most best friends. She's like a sister to me, that's why I love her. Yes, I had a crush on her before and did want to be more than just friends with her, but during that time I realized it wasn't what I wanted. Clary has always been like a sister to me, someone who I can have a laugh with and talk to about things, and as much as I want to have her in my life forever, she's not the one who I want to spend my life with. That's you. It's always been you. Since the first time we met, you surprised me, you pulled me in so deep that I was terrified that I would be helpless. Back then, you seemed so cut off from everything. You didn't even seem interested in me. But, that wasn't the real you. You've been such a closed book for such a long time, I've had to put tiny pieces of your puzzle together to work out who you really are, and that is what drew me to you. You're a challenge, a difficult puzzle, you make me prove to you daily why I care about you, because you are so insecure about yourself, and I love praising you, but its not just because of your beauty or because of how hard it is to know the real you, I love you because of who you are and how strong you are. Clary was my girlfriend once, and you know how well that went. You were there; you've always been there since day one, in the back of my head."

As he spoke, he felt Isabelle soften underneath him. She was looking at him now, her eyes wide with shock and surprise, and also love and warmth. He continued, relieved that she was listening to him.

"You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. You're fiery and passionate, and caring and kind, you know what you want and you don't hesitate to help someone you care about. You are so protective. You are so strong, but you need someone to be there for you. I'm always going to be here for you, Isabelle Lightwood, till the day I die. Although it might have seemed that I was upset to stop being a vampire because of the immortality side of the deal, but I was the complete opposite. Now I can grow old with you, maybe even one day have the honour to call myself your husband. That's what I want. Not Clary. I want you, forever and always."

Isabelle remained silent, and for a second Simon was worried that he hadn't helped anything, and that she would turn away from him and run down the corridor.

But, instead she leaned up and kissed him, kissed him so passionately that he was knocked backwards into the wall. Supported, he kissed her back, holding her against him with his hands on her hips, feeling the warmth of her body and the fluttering of her heart, and her lips against his.

He pulled away from her. "I love you, Isabelle Lightwood." He whispered.

She blinked up at him. He looked into her eyes, into her beautiful brown eyes which were flecked with tiny shards of gold which glistened with happiness and joy. Biting her lip, she gazed up at him, and slowly felt all the feelings of worry. "I love you too, Simon Lewis." She whispered back before connecting their lips together once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter focuses on how Simon started to regain his memories.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Isabelle bit her lower lip as she knocked on the door of Magnus's apartment. The door slowly opened and Magnus appeared, dressed in a black suit with a purple silk shirt. She wasn't sure if the suit was a type of stylish pajamas or not, so she didn't say anything, just smiled at Magnus and walked into the apartment which had become more of a second home to her in the past few weeks.

Magnus followed her into the small living room part of the place, which was basically couches turned towards a large TV with a small wooden table in the middle which had a few bowls of snacks on it. Sat on one of the couches was Simon. He was wearing torn jeans and a plain black shirt, Isabelle realized with dismay. Simon always had some ridiculous print over his shirt which didn't ever make any sense to her, but they were funny anyway. It had always been his thing.

She sat down opposite him, sinking into the soft pillows of the couch, and Magnus sat down beside her, crossing one leg over the other. He looked serious.

"Simon," Magnus said, and Simon looked up. He looked tired, Isabelle noticed. "I have tried spells, they weren't any good. I've tried to make your dreams past memories and hope you recognize them, which also didn't work. I'm running short of ideas. It doesn't help that you aren't being very co operative."

Simon shrugged. "I don't see why it is such a big deal. By the sounds of it, my past memories aren't that great. I don't think forgetting about blood and death and being a vampire is too bad."

Isabelle tried not to show how much that hurt, so she looked away from Simon and concentrated on the small wooden table in front of her while her heart tore apart slowly in her chest.

"There were good memories in there too, Simon. Important memories." Magnus leaned forward. "Fight for them. Demand them back and act upon it. You don't want to forget about them, Simon. They are what makes you yourself. They made you who you are now, and you are willing to let that go?"

"I'm not letting them go, Magnus. I'm just preparing myself for disappointment, that's all."

Magnus sighed. "Go and get something to drink, Simon. I would like a word with Isabelle..alone."

Simon got up and left for the kitchen without a word.

Isabelle looked at Magnus, knowing what was coming. It was the same every day they tried. "It's not going to work, is it?"

"We can keep trying." Magnus said softly. "I will do all I can, but I will need Simon to fight for his memories as well."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in her bed, Isabelle thrashed widely, twisting her head from side to side with her hands clenched into fits at her side. In her dream, she was stood facing Simon in the middle of the park by Turtle Pond, not far from Magnus's apartment. The moon shone down, making his skin glow paler than normal, and he didn't look right. He didn't look like her Simon, not the boy that she fell in love with so quickly and helplessly. No, the boy staring at her now, was a stranger to her.

"Simon, don't you remember me?" She whimpered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes and blur her vision. She blinked them away, furious at herself for even allowing the tears to form.

The boy titled his head sideways. "Yes, your Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister. You live in the Institute, and you're a Shadowhunter."

"Is that it?" She asked, shaking slightly.

"Is there anymore to know?" Simon took a step towards her, only a small one, as though if he could see her more clearly, he would know something else about her.

"You loved me." She whispered.

Simon's eyes seemed to flicker, but only for a moment, and he went back to looking confused. "Did I?"

"Yes. You loved me, and you told me every day. You made me laugh. You knew me, the real me." Isabelle willed him to remember, prayed that soon he would get his memories back if she kept talking. "We were...happy together. You saw me for who I was, and you weren't scared of me."

Simon sighed. "Isabelle, you seem like a great girl, but I can't remember loving you. I love Clary."

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She tried to remember that the only memories of his past which Simon had were the ones before he knew of the Shadowhunter world, and that had been when he had had a crush on Clary. As much as she told herself that, she couldn't ignore how it ripped her apart.

"I'm sorry." Simon said, gazing at her for a moment before turning around and walking away.

The tears gathering in her eyes fell, running down her cheeks in fast streams. "Simon!" She cried to him, falling to her knees down to the soft grass beneath her. "Please." She sobbed, more and more tears rolling down her face. "Please remember me."

Isabelle woke up with a gasp, her heart pounding in her chest as she fought for breath.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Simon crumbled to the ground, clutching his head with his hands. "Stop!" He yelled.

Magnus had his fingers on his temples and his eyes shut as he chanted the spell. Isabelle watched as Simon twisted in pain on the floor, crying out and yelling for Magnus to stop. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

Then, it all stopped. Simon lay on the floor panting.

"Did it work?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus sighed. "I won't be able to tell, it's up to Simon now."

Isabelle moved over to where Simon was lying and knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He got up slowly, flinching as if he was in pain. She started to worry, but was relieved when he looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I'll survive." He said.

Isabelle helped him up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to help support him while he tried to stand. He shook his head as if trying to wake himself up, and stumbled a little, so she kept hold of him.

"I'll get him something to drink." Isabelle told Magnus, who nodded and slumped down on the couch. Isabelle carefully guided Simon into the kitchen.

He leant against a wall as she poured him a glass of water and brought it over to him.

"Thank you." He said, taking a long drink, almost gulping it down.

"Did it hurt?" Isabelle asked in a low voice. "Whatever Magnus did to you."

Simon placed the glass down on the near counter. "Yeah, it did. It felt like my whole brain was on fire, it killed like a bitch." He chuckled softly. "But hopefully it works."

"I thought you didn't care whether it did or didn't work?"

He sighed. "I thought I didn't care. But I had a thought last night, and a really horrible dream. Everything was empty, and it was sickening. I want to remember all the ups and downs that happened, because like Magnus said, memories are worth fighting for. I want...I want to remember us, Isabelle."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Us?" She repeated in disbelief.

Simon nodded, looking at her with soft eyes. "When I'm around you, there's a flicker in the back of my mind, and a voice screaming at me to remember. You were a big part of the memories which I lost, and I want them back. I want to know what happened to us."

She could only stare at him.

He cupped her face with his hands, his skin warm and soothing.

"Simon..." She whispered, feeling tingles run along her spine.

He moved his face closer to hers. "Isabelle." He whispered back, and then placed his lips against hers.

At first, she stood frozen, and then she kissed him back, her hands moving to grip the back of his head, weaving in between his dark hair and pulling his lips closer to hers. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, a passionate fire which consumed her. She moved against his lips, not wanting him to stop. He moved to her neck, and she lent her head to the side to present more of her skin to his hungry lips.

"Simon..." She moaned, and he went back to her lips, his hands in her hair.

He pulled away, his lips swollen. "Izzy," He mumbled.

Isabelle smiled, having not heard him call her that in a long time. "I'm here." She told him. "I'm always going to be here, with you. It's where I belong."

**Okay, so it sucks. I didn't really know what to write in the end, but hopefully this shows that he is starting to get his memory back. **

**Any suggestions for future chapters will be very appreciated, as I'm having a serious case of writers block right now and can't think of anything good! Will take in all suggestions and try to write up as much as possible!**

**Thanks guys for the amazing reviews so far, glad you are enjoying this fanfiction!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone suggested a jealous chapter, so here it is! I'm thinking of doing this one as Simon getting jealous, and another one of Isabelle getting jealous.**

**Sorry if there is such a break between each chapter being uploaded. I'm in year ten and have a lot of homework and revision to do, but I'll try to get these chapters done as soon as I can! As long as you guys keep enjoying them, I'll write them!**

**Any more suggestions will be really appreciated!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you want to watch movies or something tonight?" Clary asked as she and Isabelle made their way out of the training room. "We could get some food and just relax."

"Is that what mundane teenagers do?" Isabelle asked with a smile of amusement. It was still weird to have another girl in the Institute, but it was a nice thing as well. She had grown fond of Clary's company, and enjoyed spending time with her.

Clary laughed. "Yeah, it is. They also paint each others nails, talk about boys and crushes or their boyfriends, and wear facemasks and eat junk food." She added. "It's quite fun, I think."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "You've never had a sleepover with a girl before?"

Clary looked at her feet, her cheeks blushing pink. "Simon is the only one I've had a sleepover with before."

"Didn't you have any girl friends?"

"Well, I spoke to a few a school, but I wouldn't count them at friends. I always seemed to get along better with boys than I did with girls anyway."

Isabelle nodded, knowing what that felt like. She stopped as they came to her room and unlocked the door. Isabelle looked around as they walked inside, surprised to see that the clothes which had been lying on her floor had been folded into a pile on her bed. She stared in puzzlement and tried to remember whether or not she had decided to do that herself, or if someone had come in and done it for her.

Clary threw herself down on a small black couch covered in hot pink cushions. "I think tonight will be good." She said. "I don't think Jace wants to do anything."

Isabelle was hardly listening. She was too busy trying to work out her suddenly tidy room. She never had a tidy room. It wasn't as if she wanted to live in a messy room, she just never bothered to put things away until it got really bad.

Then she noticed a piece of paper lying on top of the pile of neatly folded clothes, and walked over to it, hoping it revealed who had come into her room. She was sure that she had locked her door, so it didn't make any sense that someone had come in.

She picked up the note and instantly recognized the neat handwriting.

_Dinner tonight, be ready by 7pm._

_Was going to pick something out for you, but we both know you have the best fashion sense when it comes to dresses._

_I love you, Simon xoxo_

She smiled, feeling happy all over. She had always wanted something like this to happen, and now it was. She couldn't believe how she got someone as wonderful as Simon to love her like he did.

"What is it?" Clary asked, sounding slightly concerned. "You've stood frozen for ages!"

Isabelle turned around and smiled at her friend, showing her the note. "Looks like I'll have to cancel tonight." She said, and Clary smiled back at her, clearly not disappointed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Deciding on a short black dress, Isabelle waited for Simon to come. She had straightened her hair, and it reached all the way down to her hips. She had put on a slight bit of make-up, and her dress stopped in the middle of her thigh, which she thought was plenty long enough. She found herself pacing as she waited for Simon and biting her lip, which she always did when she was really nervous of something, which was quite a rare thing.

Simon knocked on the door exactly at 7pm, he was always on time. Isabelle opened the door and smiled at him. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, and although it was simple, it was smart.

"Wow." He said, his eyes widening slightly.

"What?" Isabelle asked, looking down in panic. Was something wrong? Had she gotten a stain on her dress? Did he even like the dress?

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him gentle.

He pulled away, grinning. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Closing the door behind her, she stepped out and took his hand. "Ready."

Simon had picked the resturaunt, a small place on the corner of town which served the best pizza that Isabelle had ever tasted. She and Simon shared, and talked about how training was going.

"Jace is a really good teacher, and he's pushing me a lot harder now, so I must be improving in some way." Simon chuckled. "I hope so, anyway."

Isabelle looked at him. The changes in him were so noticable. The strong arms, the agile body, everything was different about him, even the way he walked, apart from his personality. She was glad that had stayed the same.

Once they had finished, Simon excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Isabelle finished her drink while she waited. She almost choked on it in surprise when a teenage boy sat opposite her where Simon had just sat.

"Can I help you?" She asked, placing her glass down.

"Well, I was stood at the bar and noticed you sat here all alone. I was surprised, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be sat here by yourself. You should have a man to treat you."

Was he trying to flatter her? "I'm not alone, actually. My boyfriend is in the bathroom, he'll be back in a second." In the meantime, she added to herself, I can handle things myself.

"Hope he treats you right. If I were him, I would buy you presents just because I wanted to. I'd give you countless compliments. Why don't we leave now and I'll treat you to a nice night out dancing or something?"

Isabelle raised one eyebrow, amused by the boys attempts. "I'm perfectly happy with my boyfriend, but thanks for the offer."

"Oh, don't you even want to consider it? Picture it, dancing away to music, drinking, then going back to mine to continue the fun in a more comfortable area?"

"I don't sleep on the first date, thanks." Isabelle told him, a little stung by the suggestion.

The boy looked surprised. "I'm shocked, a good looking girl like you, clearly confident in her body judging from the clothes she wears."

"This dress is for my boyfriend to admire, no one else." Isabelle almost spat, clutching her glass so tightly in her hand that her knuckles became white and she wondered if she would be able to snap the glass into tiny shards.

"A guy can't help himself sometimes." The boy shrugged. "I'm Derek, by the way."

Isabelle just stared. She didn't want to tell him her name, and she didn't really want to know what his was.

Simon approached the table and stood glaring down at the boy, looking shockingly scary. He had an expression on his face which Isabelle had never seen before, his eyes were glowing with anger and his mouth was a thin line of disapproval.

"Dude, I think you should leave." He said in a soft yet dangerous voice.

Isabelle looked up at him, surprised at herself for using the word dangerous to describe her boyfriend.

"And who are you?" Derek asked, and Isabelle wondered if the boy was slightly drunk. He was swaying slightly.

Simon gave him a smug smile. "The boyfriend."

"Okay, well I best be going then." Derek got up slowly and placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. "I'll see you around." He said, and glanced down at Isabelle as he added, "Hopefully."

As he began to walk away, Simon turned around so quickly and grabbed his arm that Isabelle almost jumped. She noticed Simon's spare hand curl into a tight fist, and she stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around it, pressing against his side to whisper in his ear.

"Just let him go." She said. "It's not worth anything. He's just a typical twat."

Simon sighed but didn't let go of the boys arm. He met Derek's gaze for a second, giving him a warning glare, and then let go. Derek clutched his arm as he walked away as if it was sore, which it probably was.

Isabelle waited for Simon to turn around. He watched Derek disappear into the crowd and then turned on his heels slowly. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "It's kinda hot to see you get all jealous and protective."

Simon sighed, relaxing under her touch. "I just...I don't know what got over me. Seeing him there talking to you, hearing him try to hit on you, something just came over me. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and kissed him, trying to keep it sensible as they were in the middle of the restaurant. "Come on," She said as they parted. "Lets get back to the Institute."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as they returned to the Institute, they went straight to Isabelle's room. She was holding his hand and practically dragged him along the long corridors and into her room. She slammed the doors behind them and sprang into his arms, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. Simon didn't argue, smiling against her lips and kissing her back with just as much burning passion.

She moaned, walking backwards towards her bed, Simon being dragged with her. She lay down on the bed, and Simon hovered over her, holding himself up with his strong arms. She moved her hands to his shirt and slowly started to pull it up towards his head, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest.

He pulled away from him. "Issy-" He tried, sounding a little unsure. She knew that he was only unsure because he wanted to make sure that she was definately okay with it before it continued. He was such a gentleman.

She looked up at him. "Simon, I'm fine. Don't stop." She demanded, and he brought his lips back down to hers swiftly before standing up to remove his shirt himself.

Her eyes traveled over his chest and ran down his arms as he leaned back down. She moaned again and rolled them over so that she was on top of him, her legs at either side of his hips as he lay on the bed under her.

She reached behind her, not removing her lips from his, to start to unzip her dress.

Against her lips, he managed to whisper, "You're mine Isabelle Lightwood, forever and always."

**Hope you guys liked it! Will try to write up another chapter by tomorrow, got all night tonight because I'm a Celebrity isn't on as the football is on instead, so I'm free.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here is Isabelle getting jealous and protective of Simon. These two are just such a great pair and so much fun to write about!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle pulled her green scarf tightly around her shoulders as a cold breeze greeted her as she left the Institute. Snow covered the ground, and as she walked past the small tree, she looked for the robin, but it wasn't there.

It was a cold January morning and she was meant to meet Simon for coffee at a small coffee place down the street which was also a bookstore. It wasn't really her thing, but she knew Simon loved reading, and she did love the odd book or two.

Simon was waiting for her outside the shop, wearing an old pair of jeans and a jacket. He smiled and kissed her as she joined him.

"You look wonderful." She told her.

She glanced down at her outfit. Jeans and a jumper, a coat and a scarf didn't scream fashionable, but it was too cold to wear much else. "Thank you." She said, enjoying the compliment nonetheless. "You're looking good yourself."

"Cheers." Simon wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the cafe together.

They found an empty table beside the window where they could watch the street. Simon ordered their coffee straight away, knowing exactly what Isabelle wanted. Isabelle smiled at this, happy that Simon knew such small details about her.

"How was training this morning?" Simon asked her, wrapping his fingers around the warm coffee cup.

Isabelle took a sip, and it burnt her tongue slightly, so she placed the cup back down. Steam poured out of it in grey clouds. "Fine. Alec wasn't there, he's staying round at Magnus's for the weekend. Jace and Clary seemed to have argued about something, because Clary almost killed him at one point, I'm sure of it."

"Oh dear." Simon chuckled. "Those two in an argument isn't pretty."

Isabelle remembered what had happened last time. Jace had punched his hand into a mirror and had to have a healing rune done by Alec who had been laughing uncontrollably.

"Then again, I think our arguments are a lot worse." Simon grinned at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Thats because you sometimes fail to admit that I am always right."

He smiled and took a sip from his cup.

"How is that not burning your mouth?" Isabelle asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm a boy."

"Is that the answer for everything?" She rolled her eyes, and he laughed. "Seriously, this is really hot."

He grinned at her, her favorite grin where one side of his mouth would go up before the other. "Well, I for one would rather have hot tea than cold tea...am I alone with that opinion?"

She rolled her eyes at him again and looked around. "I'm starting to like this little place more than I did when we first came here. It's...sweet."

"It's the best book store I know." He said, also looking around at the cafe. "And it serves some pretty decent coffee too. Their cakes are also to die for. I never thought I would get to eat another one. I love their chocolate cake."

"I might give that one a try next time we are here." Isabelle said, braving another sip of coffee. It wasn't so hot anymore, and she enjoyed the sweet taste.

Simon smiled at her. "I'm going to check out some of their new books, they only came in this morning. I'll be back in a sec." He got up, kissed her on the cheek and then headed off towards the rows of book shelves.

Isabelle looked out of the window at the people walking past. She noticed a couple holding hands, both wearing a glittering golden ring on their fingers, showing that they were married.

She bit her lower lip. A year ago, marriage had been something she had barely thought about. For her, boys were things to play with, to tease and date every now and then, but nothing ever went anywhere. She never thought marriage would be in her cards, but then she had met Simon and fallen in love with him so quickly without even noticing it at first, and now it seemed like a whole new world was waiting for her.

Would she ever get married? She hoped so, one day, but she kept reminding herself that she was a Shadowhunter and because of that, her duties as a Shadowhunter had to come first before everything. But, Simon was also a Shadowhunter as well now...

"Miss?" A small voice interuptted her wondering and she looked up to see one of the waitresses stood beside her, smiling in a friendly way. "Can I get you anything else?"

Isabelle glanced over at the counter which had a wide range of cakes on it, but shook her head. "No, I'm fine thank you."

The waitress nodded and hurried off to another table. Isabelle glanced around and noticed a blonde waitress. She had her hair in a loose bun and was sticking her pencil behind her ear to balance it. The look on her face was one that Isabelle noticed instantly; a hunting look.

Isabelle followed the waitresses gaze over to where Simon was stood, reaching up to pluck a book from the top of one of the shelves near the back of the cafe. The blonde smiled in a satisfied way and started to make her way over.

From where she sat at the table, Isabelle watched as the waitress approached Simon and then tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

_She's probably just asking if he wants a coffee or something. _Isabelle tried to tell herself, but her grip on her cup tightened and she enjoyed how hot it still was.

The girl leaned against the bookshelf, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around one finger. Simon was speaking, flicking through the book with interest, and a second later they both laughed.

Isabelle couldn't hear anything over the noise of the cafe, so she got up and slowly made her way over, ducking behind a bookshelf by them so she could listen.

"You're so funny." The girl was laughing, battering her clearly fake eyelashes at Simon.

Simon grinned, too busy looking at the book to notice how the girl was acting. "Thanks. So you say that you've read this book before?"

The girl nodded. "I've read plenty of books."

_You don't look like the sort of person who...oh I don't...knows how to use their brain! _Isabelle thought crossly.

The girl moved closer to him. "Maybe you should come back here tomorrow and we could read some of them with some coffee and chocolate cake? Like a date sort of thing?"

Simon looked up at that. "Oh, thanks for the offer, but I have a girlfriend."

"Do you?" The girl asked. "I thought the girl with you was your sister!"

Hot with anger, Isabelle walked around the corner so she could be seen. "Nope, not his sister." She almost growled.

The girl turned around slowly, looking up at Isabelle up and down as if sizing her up. "I don't think you were invited into this conversation."

"I'm invited into any conversation where some slutty waitress is trying to hit on my boyfriend." Isabelle took a few more steps forward. She was taller than this girl, so she looked down on her with as much distaste as possible. "Maybe instead of trying to get on my boyfriend, you should try to fix those cheap highlights in your clearly not natural blonde hair. This boy is mine, so go and find your own before I have to kick you out the door."

The girl flinched, stung by the insult, and Isabelle smiled darkly. "Look, I don't even know you, so can you just leave? Or I'll call the manager and get you kicked out."

"Fine. I'm not going to return to this place ever again, you can be sure of that." Isabelle grabbed Simon's arm. "You can cancel that book date you planned, it's never going to happen." She dragged Simon away and out of the door, into the busy streets and headed for the Institute, fuming with rage and disgust.

"Issy..." Simon said softly as the Institute came into view. The street was almost deserted, but Isabelle had thrown a glamour over herself and Simon had done the same shortly afterwards.

"What?" She demanded, spinning around to face him. She glared up at him. "Before you lecture me about being rude, just remember that whore of a waitress was flirting with you."

"I wasn't going to lecture you." Simon said, shaking his head.

She sighed, her anger slowly fading away. She breathed in and out unsteadily, trying to calm herself down. Simon placed his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry, Simon." She admitted. "I know you loved that coffee shop, but I couldn't stand seeing her throw herself at you and you just stand there. I had to do something."

He didn't seem angry, she noticed, and that helped her relax a bit better.

"Issy, I'm not mad at you. I can find another coffee place, there must be hundreds here. I'm just sorry that I didn't notice that she was flirting."

"She was pretty, despite the bad hair." Isabelle felt burning tears well up in her eyes and rubbed them away with one hand, looking anywhere but at Simon.

He shushed her gently, cupping her face and making her look at him. "She might be pretty, but you are the definition of beautiful Isabelle Lightwood." He whispered. "I would never leave you. As long as you want me, I'll stay with you."

She met his soft brown gaze. "I want you forever." She admitted.

He smiled and leaned down to meet her lips with his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this story! I'm so happy with all the wonderful reviews I'm receiving, its really encouraging me to continue writing this!**

**Thank you, and enjoy this small little chapter!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Isabelle wanted to make a cake.

Jace always teased her about being a terrible cook, but she knew that she was an excellent baker. When she was little, she used to make cupcakes and gingerbread men and shortbread biscuits, and she would decorate them beautifully. Jace and Alec would always eat them all after the three of them trained, and Isabelle had loved seeing how much her brothers enjoyed them.

She didn't have any training today, and headed straight for the kitchen, which was empty. She got out all of the needed ingredients and laid them out on the kitchen counter, grabbing a recipe book as she went.

"What are you doing?" Simon's voice sounded from the doorway and she turned around to see him stood there in jeans and a black shirt with the familiar writing over it. This time it said 'I only concentrate on Wednesday's'. She smiled as she noticed how his hair was slightly wet, showing he had recently showered, which explained why he hadn't been in his room when she knocked for him this morning.

She pointed down at the recipe book and the scattered ingredients. "I'm baking a cake."

"Why?" He asked, moving over to lean against the fridge. "Its nine in the morning."

Isabelle shrugged as she started to pour things into a giant bowl. "I was bored, and wanted to do it. So I'm doing it."

He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help?" Isabelle asked, cracking an egg against the side of the bowl, and raising one eyebrow at Simon.

He smiled at her and walked around to join her. "Just give me orders, boss." He teased.

She nudged him playfully with her hip and cracked another egg, pouring the sticky yoke into the bowl filled with mixture. "Grab some of the cupcake cases from the cabinet."

He collected the colourful cases and placed them beside her.

Mixing it, Isabelle had one eye on Simon as he walked slowly around the kitchen, opening a few cabinets with curiosity to peer inside, and he grabbed a packet of crisps as he went. She smiled to herself as she watched him, and then turned her attention back to the mixture as he glanced back at her. Once she was happy that she had mixed it perfectly, she gently started to spoon some bits of the mixture into each cupcake case.

Simon watched her and moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled cheekily and placed her finger in the mixture and then touched Simon's nose with it, leaving a blob of mixture on his face.

He laughed, wiping it off with the back of his hand and kissed her cheek. Distracting her, he reached for the bag of flour and grabbed a handful and hid it behind his back.

Unaware of what her boyfriend was planning, Isabelle placed the cases onto a tray and placed it in the oven, setting the time and temperature before closing it and turning around.

A cloud of flour exploded onto her face and she stepped backwards, coughing as some of it got into her mouth. She blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Simon!" She cried with delight, laughing as her boyfriend stood looking at her innocently with his handsome grin on his face.

"Got ya." He said, and ducked as she set her own handful of flour his way. He darted around the counter quickly, smiling at her as if challenging her.

For the next ten minutes, the couple chased each other round the kitchen with handfuls of flour, ducking out the way and getting covered in white. Isabelle didn't care about the state of her clothes or the mess in the kitchen, she was having too much fun.

Simon caught her around the waist and spun her round to face him. "Got you again." He whispered in her ear.

"Well, I'm happy to be gotten." She whispered back and kissed him with her flour covered lips as more white fell around them and covered the kitchen like snow.

**Cute little chapter without much meaning to it, just got the idea randomly and had to write it up.**

**Keep the suggestions coming guys, will try to write them up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this story! I'm so happy with all the wonderful reviews I'm receiving, its really encouraging me to continue writing this!**

**Thank you, and enjoy this chapter!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Focusing on the target which stood at the other end of the training room, Isabelle took a small breath as her body relaxed. She closed her eyes, remembering all the words of advice she had heard over her years of training.

Then, her eyes opening in a flash to reveal their brown depths, she sent a dagger flying through the air. It struck where she had aimed it, right in the center where the heart should be.

"Well good." Jace dipped his head. He was stood beside the target, leaning against the wall, and he clapped at her slowly.

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed by his teasing, and sent another dagger. It stuck the wall right above his head, and she hoped she had managed to slice off a few of his blonde hairs off.

He tore the knife from the wall and chuckled. "I should have expected that."

"Well, you didn't. Next time, I'll aim lower."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's gotten into you?"

"You're annoying me." She growled, turning back to the target and aiming again. Like before, the dagger when straight into the red circle which marked the heart.

He slowly walked over to her. "Issy, I know you're upset, and its not because I'm winding you up. You miss Simon."

Isabelle looked away, pushing away the tears which were coming. "I ended things with him." She reminded him.

"Doesn't mean you can't miss him."

"I see him every day. He lives here."

Jace sighed. "I know, but I didn't mean miss him in that way. You miss talking to him every day, telling him everything on your mind. You miss his jokes, he was always the only one in the house who could make you laugh even when you were in the worst moods. You miss having him around you all the time. Just talk to him? Perhaps he feels the same?"

She shook her head. "No, he probably hates me. I wouldn't blame him. I didn't want to lose him, but I did, because I ended things. I'm such an idiot."

"Why did you end things with him then, if you didn't want to lose him?"

She swallowed. It hurt her throat. "I...I got too close to him."

Jace wrapped his arms tightly around her, and she folded into him, pressing her head against his strong chest and finding comfort in her brothers embrace.

"I got too close to him." She continued, sobbing now, wetting Jace's black shirt. "I started depending on him. I started feeling empty without him. I just wanted to always be around him. I don't let people in Jace. And Simon came into my life and changed that. He broke down my walls, he saw through me. And...I loved him. But I ruined it. I pushed him away, and now he probably hates me. And you know why he hates me? Because I'm a monster. I hurt people without meaning to."

Tightening his hold around her even more, Jace pressed his forehead against her neck and whispered softly. "What happened Issy?"

Closing her eyes, she started to remember the day, and told him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Storming into the Institute, Isabelle headed straight for her room and tried to slam her door behind her but Simon managed to catch it, sliding to the room and closing the door softly behind him._

_"I don't get it, Is." He said crossly. "I was just helping her, there was no need to get all rage mode because of it."_

_She spun around and glared at him, hurt that he raised his voice at her. It just made her more mad. "It didn't look like helping to me! Do you help everyone by running your hands down them and flirting with them?"_

_"I was not flirting with her, and my hands were on her arms, helping her pile her books up. Honestly, Is, why would I ever cheat on you?"_

_"You tell me!" She almost screamed. "That girl was everything a teenager boy wants. Skinny as a twig, blonde, flirtatous, probably sleeps around a lot so if very experienced. Eh, it makes me sick!"_

_"Girls like that don't interest me, you know that!" Simon looked at her desperately, but it was clear he was trying to hold back his own temper. "Maddie just needed help moving the books, and my mother always brought me up to help people who needed it. I couldn't exactly ignore her, the books were everywhere and were going to get scattered among the street and ruined. I was just helping, Isabelle."_

_"Maddie seemed to enjoy your help." Isabelle growled. Deep down, she knew that Simon would never cheat on her, but her pride and arrogance made her ignore that. She was too angry and upset and jealous to do anything but shout at him. "If you honestly think she's pretty, just say so and leave. Go and be with her. Forget me, and being a Shadowhunter, and everything we have. Go stay in a small apartment with her and read books and help her work in that stupid cafe. Maybe you will get married one day and have children, and not have to worry about a demon coming along and ruining everything you love. Go on, Simon, if thats what you really want."_

_Simon flinched slightly, but raised his chin. "I don't care about marriage and children and demons, all I care about in this whole world is you. That's it. You know this, so I don't know why you are being like this!"_

_"Because it's who I am, Simon!" Isabelle cried, her tears escaping her control and running down her face. "I can be selfish and unkind, and mean and insenstive, and jealous and protective, because whats mine is mine and no one elses. I don't think sharing is caring when it comes to my boyfriend, thank you."_

_"You don't need to be jealous, because I would never leave you. Please, Isabelle, just calm down."_

_Isabelle shook her head. "Why don't you just leave me? I'm a mess, I'm broken and shut off from my own emotions. I'll hurt you one way or another, so you're better off just leaving me. I'm surprised you haven't already."_

_Simon sighed, it was clear that he had given up, and Isabelle felt disappointment and sadness wash over her. "I never wanted to lose you, Issy. You're my world, and your not a mess or broken, you're perfect. But maybe, for a while, we should just have a break. We both need to sort some things out."_

_"So it's over?" Isabelle almost whispered._

_He looked a little unsure, but then swallowed and nodded, meeting her gaze with an emotionless expression. "Yes."_

_As he turned around and headed out of the room, Isabelle fell down onto her bed and felt her whole world crumble around her as she cried into her blankets._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Talk to him, Issy." Jace told her once she had finished. "It sounds to me like he didn't want to end things they way he did. I'm sure he'll listen, and maybe you two can sort things out."

"But what if I lose him, Jace?" She whispered. "What if I pushed him too far? I know its my fault, but I just can't lose him."

He kissed her forehead. "I know, but Simon loves you, and he'll listen. Just give it a try, please?"

"I don't know, Jace. I'm scared."

"Isabelle, I know you. Your strong and you are a fighter. I know it takes a while for people to earn your trust and affection, but there is no one you love more on this planet then Simon. Just go and talk to him."

She nodded, wiping her tears away. "Thank you, Jace."

**Part one finished.**

**Don't know if I like this or not, so should I continue it or just delete this chapter? The next one will be on what is said when Isabelle goes to talk to Simon and whether or not they make up.**

**It was quite fun to write, I'm just not that sure on it, what did you all think?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part two!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Simon lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling with one hand on his stomach.

"You should really get some training done today." Clary told him. She was sat at the end of the bed flicking through her own copy of the Shadowhunter's Codex, but there was deep concern in her voice.

"I trained yesterday." Simon shrugged.

She sighed quietly. "I'm fed up of you being in this mood. Just talk to her already."

"I wouldn't know what to say." Simon admitted. He missed Isabelle like crazy. He craved her, longed for her kiss, to hold her and be with her. But she hadn't spoken to him in two days, and whenever they ran into each other in the training room or the kitchen she would hurry past him without a word.

"Whatever you feel is the right thing to say." Clary said, and then sighed. "Sorry, I'm not the best at these kind of talks."

Simon smiled slightly. "You're doing good." He encouraged teasing, and she hit his foot.

A gentle tapping of fingers against the door sounded, and Simon sat up as it opened. He was shocked when Isabelle appeared. "Simon?" She almost whispered, her voice trembling.

Simon got up and opened the door wider. She stood before him looking broken, tears streaming down her face, her mascara running slightly even though she attempted to brush it away.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked in a voice that didn't sound like her usual confidence filled tone. "Please?"

He nodded. "Sure, come in."

Clary got up. "I'll leave you two to talk." She said, smiling to Isabelle kindly as she slipped past her and shut the door behind her. It was just Simon and Isabelle now.

"I came to talk to you, because I wanted to say sorry." She said, and he could tell that it was paining her to say this, to show her real emotions. However hard he tried, he still couldn't get her to feel completely comfortable with them being so close. He knew everything about her down to the smallest detail, and he knew she knew everything about him, but Isabelle had always been very guarded, her heart and emotions surrounded by an armored case.

He gazed down at her, at the girl who had always remained him of an actual angel. An angel who never used to be able to trust anyone who wasn't her family, who never opened up until she trusted you. The beautiful, sarcastic, brave, proud angel that he had fallen in love with so uncontrollably.

"Issy." He whispered, wanting to reach out and hug her, to feel her lips against his. He wanted to feel her body next to hers where it belonged.

"I should never have gotten jealous over you helping Maddie." She went on, shaking her head and shaking slightly. "I never wanted things to turn out the way they did. These past few days I've felt so empty. I've missed you, I know its crazy, but without you I feel so incomplete. I hated us not talking. It was the worst few days of my life."

He cupped her face gently. "Not talking to you killed me. I love you with all my heart Isabelle, and you need to know that I would never leave you for someone else, or flirt with anyone no matter what they try to do. You are the only person I want. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and trying to show you just how wonderful you are."

She looked like she was going to start crying again. "I love you, Simon."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her. At first, the kiss was simple and sweet, a kiss that made his heart jump around in his chest, and then it quickly turned into a passionate battle for dominance. They made they way slowly towards the bed, and Simon pulled away from her quickly to remove his shirt. She smiled, her eyes taking in his bare chest, and they kissed again with as much passion and love as humanly possible. Simon moved his lips to her neck, making her moan as she slipped her hands through the arms of her shirt and swiftly pulled the material over her head and slung it to the ground.

Simon moved his hands down her body till they came to the backs of her calves, and he picked her up, meeting her lips once again. Isabelle wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, holding herself to him as her hands weaved through his hair, pulling his face even closer to hers.

He gently laid her down on the bed and hovered over her.

She titled her head to the side as he went back to kissing her neck and lower to her exposed chest. She was now only in her bra and jeans, and her skin was soft under his lips. "Never leave me." She whispered.

"Not as long as I live." He promised her, meaning it. He knew that this was the girl he would cross oceans for, he would give his own life for her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

**Hope you all liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last day of December tomorrow! Christmas soon! Just spent £300 pounds on my horse today aha!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I swear Simon if you tickle me one more time, I'll send your life without hesitation." Isabelle threatened with a growl as she pressed her head further into her pillow.

They were both lying in Isabelle's bed, Simon had his arms wrapped around his tired girlfriend as she tried to drift off into her dreams, but he had tickled her, making her have a laughing fit. Now she was pissed off even more, but he wasn't scared of her angry mood, he found it very amusing.

Isabelle had just finished with a tough training session with Alec and Jace, and after having a long shower to cool off, she had rung Simon and asked him to join her. At first, she hadn't meant to go to sleep, but had cut their make-out session short with a yawn and decided it was time to go to bed.

However, her boyfriend was making this incredibly difficult for her.

Simon nuzzled her neck and chuckled quietly to himself. "With your hands or with a weapon of choice?" He teased her.

She opened her mouth to send a stinging retort back when she started to laugh uncontrollably and roll around as his fingers attacked her sides again. She almost couldn't breathe, and he stopped. She lay still, panting for breath.

"I warned you." She growled and quickly moved so she was hovering over him, straddling his waist with her legs while she held his hands down against the duvet with her own. Her black hair fell down around her like a dark curtain, and their faces were only a little bit apart.

"What you gonna do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "I just wanted a few more minutes of sleep."

"I know, but you just looked so beautiful lying there, I couldn't help myself."

"So you thought tickling me would make me happy to be awake? No, that's not how you do it. Wake me up with kisses, or hugs, or nice compliments, but never, ever tickle me again, or I will slice your fingers off."

He grinned at her. "Do I get a kiss now?"

She lowered down, and then smiled and leaned back up. "Nope." She laughed, rolling over so she lay back down beside him.

Shuffling closer to her, he rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down at her with his best attempt of puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He begged with a childish innocence in his voice.

"Nope." She snuggled further into her blanket and pillow, enjoying the warmth. She closed her eyes.

Simon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, and she felt him trace random patterns over the skin of her arm, causing her to get goosebumps.

He then started to slowly kiss her neck, his lips lingering on her skin as his breath tickled her ear. His hand had moved down her arm and was now resting on her waist, tracing patterns on the exposed skin there revealed between her shirt and shorts.

Isabelle tried to focus on going to sleep but all her attention was firmly on Simon's hands and his kisses on her neck.

When she lost control over her focus completely, she turned around quickly, her hand darting to the back of Simon's head, and she brought his lips to hers in a heated passion. He froze with surprise, and then moaned against her lips, his hand moving up from her waist to under her shirt, sliding along her back.

His lips traveled down her neck to her chest, the tank top she was wearing only covered half of it. She shuddered with joy as his lips embarrassed her chest with butterfly kisses.

Tingles ran up and down her spine, making it almost impossible to move. She was powerless against the wonders that his lips were bringing her.

"I love you, Isabelle Lightwood." He whispered against her skin.

She smiled widely. "I love you too."

Simon then left her chest and hovered over her, crashing his lips down to hers. "Your mine." He whispered, his hand running through her glossy black hair.

She smiled against his lips with happiness. "Forever and always." She promised.

**I know it's really short, but I had another idea half way through so had to end this one quiet quickly, but hope its okay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Isabelle had been half way through a cold shower - something she always did in the mornings to wake herself up - when Clary had banged on the door and told her that they had to go as it was an emergency. It turned out that demons had been lurking in a nearby alleyway.

With weapons hidden in her belt, boots, in the inside of her shirts, and her golden whip coiled around her arm, Isabelle walked down the stairs to join Alec, Jace and Clary, who were also carrying their weapons.

"Where's Simon?" Isabelle asked with surprise.

"He is out with his band." Jace said, shrugging. "Let's go."

Isabelle fell in beside her brother as they left the Institute, all in their glamour. She could feel the cold material of her whip as she walked behind Clary, and she wondered which demons they would be encountering today. No one had told her, and Isabelle always liked to go into battle with a plan already formed in her mind.

When they reached the alleyway, it looked like a typical alleyway to Isabelle. It had Dumpsters lined up along the sides, and she was sure that a few stray cats called this place their home. The stench of rubbish reached her noise and she wanted to gag in disgust.

"They're here." Jace whispered, his Sensor in his hands. It was glowing wildly.

Alec took out his bow and arrow, knocking the arrow in place, the end tipped with a dangerous acid that would burn the demons alive if he aimed it correctly, which he would do. Clary had two seraph crossed in front of her and a determined look on her face, and Jace had two throwing daggers in his hands. Isabelle felt her whip slide down her hand like the snake it was designed as, and she gripped the end, the long whip gathering at her feet and glowing slightly.

Slowly, Jace leaned down and picked up a soup can which had fallen astray from the rest of the garbage of a nearby Dumpster, and he threw it into the alleyway. It hit the crowd with a loud thud and rattled as it rolled. Suddenly, a dark shape appeared, moving from behind a Dumpster and sniffed the can. Isabelle instantly recognized it, a blind demon with an incredible sense of smell, yet it smelt revolting itself.

The demon raised its head, its eyes black and sightless, and spun around to face the Shadowhunters who were standing almost shoulder to shoulder across the alleyway.

"Now!" Jace declared, throwing a dagger straight towards the demon. The demon snarled as the dagger embedded itself into its back. Its snarl brought more demons out from the shadows, crawling on their skinny legs and baring long skinny teeth.

Isabelle darted forward, slashing her whip through the air. It stuck a demon along the spine, and the hellish creature arched in pain, long claws sliding out.

An arrow flew past her and struck into the demons chest, and she turned around to see Alec standing there, his bow in his hands. He grinned at her, seeing how annoyed she was that he had interrupted her fun, but then ducked as a demon launched itself at him. Isabelle sent her whip flashing through the air towards it, striking it across the face. Black gunk flew everywhere, splattering the floor and Alec who lay pinned down under the creature. The demon let out a hiss and spun around to face Isabelle, who struck it again with her whip, this time sending it flying into a wall where Clary stabbed it with one of her blades.

Isabelle held her hand out to her brother, and Alec took it in his own and she helped him to his feet. "Nice move." He commented, and she laughed and turned around to face a demon who was stalking towards them. Nearby, Jace had speared a demon to the ground with one of his daggers.

The demon leaped forward and Isabelle jumped into the air, the demon running underneath her. She landed on the floor lightly on her feet and lashed at the demon with her golden whip, sending black splatters everywhere, staining the walls of the alleyway. The demon collapsed to the floor, dead.

"There's more." Clary announced as more dark spaces appeared from the end of the alleyway. She was covered in blank gunk and was wiping some off her face as she spoke.

"Come on!" Alec cried, determination all over his space as he ran towards the demons, arrows flying from his bow. Isabelle followed him, striking at the demons as she went. Clary ducked as one jumped over her head, and she managed to stab it as it fell to the ground. It lay dead at her feet and she kicked it.

Jace joined them, grinning. "This is fun!" He laughed.

More demons pooled out, and soon they were surrounded by them. They were seperated, no longer fighting as a team, but fighting alone with no one to watch their back. Isabelle was growing tired, she could feel her energy seeping out of her, but she kept going, lashing out with her whip and catching the demons, cutting them.

Then a searing pain came from her arm, and she looked down to see that a claw of one of the demons had caught her arm. A deep cut ran down it to her elbow and was oozing red blood. She felt dizzy looking at it and the pain was unbearable, almost burning her whole arm, but she tried to ignore it.

Only a few demons remained now, and Isabelle sliced one right across the chest, sending it crashing to the ground.

Jace speared one, and Clary managed to behead two with one swipe of a seraph blade. Alec's arrow dove deep into the chest of the remaining demon. Soon, the demons lay dead around them, slowly disappearing.

"We did it!" Clary punched the air with joy, a huge smile on her face, and she rushed over to Jace, hugging him while jumping up and down as if she couldn't contain her happiness.

But Jace wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were fixed on Isabelle's arm. "Issy, please tell me that's not what I think it is." He whispered, making Clary stop and turn around slowly. Alec gasped as he spotted it as well.

Isabelle had forgotten about her wounded arm, but as she looked down, her vision started to spin and grow darker, as if the edges were burning away, leaving only darkness. Her legs suddenly started to feel very weak and wobbly.

"I'm okay." She tried to speak clearly, but it was more mumbled.

Alec moved over to her, examining her arm. "We need to get her back to the Institute."

"I'll call Magnus." Clary already had her phone out and was dialling away with lighting fast fingers.

Isabelle shook her head, feeling her whole body sway like a leaf in the breeze. "I'm fine, stop fussing."

"You clearly aren't." Jace pointed out, starting to walk towards her. "Issy-"

If he had continued his sentence, Isabelle hadn't heard it. The last thing she saw was the look of concern on Jace's face, the last thing she could hear was Clary's phone dialling, and the last thing she felt was Alec's hold on her arm, before her legs gave way and she dropped to the floor, her arm burning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Guys, seriously shut up!" Simon yelled over the noise of his bandmates as he reached for his phone. It was Clary calling, and he picked it up and covered one ear.

"Simon!" Clary gasped. He knew her voice well enough to tell that she had been crying, because her voice was weak and shaking, and she sniffed. "Thank goodness I got through!"

"Whats up?" He asked, and then groaned with annoyance as Eric started hitting the drums at a rather loud volume. "Eric, shut it!" He snapped, and the band fell to a quiet whisper as they watched Simon.

He tensed as he answered Clary. "Clary, what's happened? Are you okay?"

"We ran into a clan of demons hiding in an alleyway on Lost Street. There were hundreds Simon." Clary told him, still trembling. "We managed to kill them all. I'm okay, but Isabelle was badly hurt. Magnus is on his way now, you need to hurry."

Simon felt his heart sink in his chest as if being dragged down by an invisible force. "Issy?" He repeated in disbelief. "Is she awake?"

"No, she fell unconcious in the alley. Magnus is going to try to wake her up." Clary sniffed again. "Simon, you need to get to the Institute now."

He nodded. "I'll be there in five." He told her, and ended the call, feeling cold all over with fear. He should have stayed in the Institite today. Normally on Saturdays he went out to meet his band for practice, but this morning Isabelle had asked him to stay with her. She then changed her mind, saying that she didn't want to be the sort of girlfriend that kept her boyfriend from seeing his friend, so they spent the morning together and then Simon had left.

Now Isabelle had faced the demons without him, and it had gone horribly wrong.

Simon turned around to Eric. "I'm going to have to borrow your car."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eric had long gotten rid of his tatty yellow van, and how had a quite decent car, and Simon drove it often. He sped through the streets heading straight for the Institute, barely paying attention to anything. His mind was on Isabelle, and he felt sick with fear. What if he lost her? How would he ever forgive himself for leaving her for stupid band practice?

The Institute seemed to be hours away instead of the five minute drive it actually was, and all the way there Simon was biting his lip until it eventually started to bleed. He pulled the car up outside it and glamoured himself as soon as he got out, so all people would see was a car at the side of the road. He quickly walked right up to the Institute, asked for premission to enter, and walked in as soon as the doors had opened wide enough for him to be able to slip through.

There room where they normally stayed if they felt ill or were wounded was like a small hospital with every weird herbal mixture and medicine there was in the books. Simon found it quickly and marched in, the clean smell of hospital greeting him. He searched the room frantically until he saw them. Clary and Jace were stood at the foot of the bed, and Alec stood next to Magnus at the side, Magnus's fingers sparking green fire. Lying on the bed as pale and beautiful as Snow White, was Isabelle, with her jet-black hair spread around her.

Simon walked over slowly, not believing any of what he saw in front of him. Clary looked over her shoulder and saw him, giving him a small and supportive smile, taking his hand when he stopped beside her.

"How is she?" He whispered as the green fire sparked around him, lighting Isabelle's skin.

"He's trying his hardest." Clary told him softly. "The wound won't kill her, but the demon got acid into, with has caused her to fall to sleep."

"It's how they catch their prey." Jace added without taking his eyes off of Isabelle's motionless body. His eyes seemed to be red, and Simon wondered if Jace had been crying as well. "They claw them, make them go to sleep, and eat them. Luckily, Isabelle killed it before it got the chance her hurt her more. We just don't know how long she will be asleep for."

"Magnus is trying to quicken the sleep, so she wakes up sooner." Clary finished.

With that, Magnus sighed and took a step back. "I don't know if it will work, but I've tried every spell I know. She'll be fine, it just might take a few hours for her to wake up, that's all."

Simon nodded. "I'll stay here with her." He said.

Magnus dipped his head. "Come and fetch us if she shows any signs of waking up. The acid will affect her a little at first, and she might have trouble remembering a few things, but she'll be back to normal as soon as if wears off. It's not deadly, just a little messy."

Clary kissed Simon's cheek before leaving with Jace, Magnus and Alec. Jace glanced over his shoulder before turning and shutting the door behind him.

Simon moved to sit on a stole beside the bed, and he took Isabelle's hand in his, raising it to his mouth and kissing it softly. "I'm here, Issy." He whispered against her soft skin, hoping that she could hear him. "Please, just wake up. Open your beautiful eyes. Everything is okay. I'm right here, and I'm waiting for you."

Isabelle remained motionless, her eyes remaining shut.

"I love you." Simon whispered, feeling a tear run down his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I brought you some coffee." Clary's voice brought Simon from his dreams, and he blinked open his eyes, confused of why he was in a white, clean room rather than his bedroom. Then he felt Isabelle's hand in his and the wooden stool underneath him, and realized that he had fallen asleep whilst sitting with her.

Clary placed herself on the stool. "Here." She handed him the warm cup and he took a sip, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you." He said. "How long as she been asleep for?"

"Seven hours and forty-seven minutes." Clary replied. "Jace has been keeping count."

"He seemed pretty upset to see her like this."

Clary nodded. "We all are, of course, but I think Jace is kicking himself about not protecting her."

Simon shook his head. "I should have been there."

His best friend sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezing slightly. "Whats done is done. Isabelle will wake up soon, she's strong."

"I hate this. I just want her to wake up." Simon whispered, clutching Isabelle's hand in his.

"I know." Clary rested her head on his shoulder.

A few seconds of silence passed, until Simon couldn't not speak any longer. "Clary, I have something really important to tell you, and I need you to keep it a secret, just for a little while."

"What is it Simon?" She asked, straightening up.

He took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask Issy to marry me."

Clary's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. There's nothing I want most in the world than to have Issy as my wife. After this, after sitting here for hours not knowing if she is going to be okay, I never want her to go through something without me, and I never want to lose her. I want her to be mine, forever."

"I'm so shocked." Clary breathed, looking down at Isabelle.

"I'm going to arrange a meeting with her father to ask his blessing, and I'll also ask Jace and Alec for their blessing as well." Simon gazed down at his girlfriend, realizing how beautiful she looked just lying there. "I want Isabelle to be my wife, Clary."

She smiled warmly at him. "And I know she wants the same thing, Simon." She went back to leaning against him, her head on his shoulder while he sipped his coffee.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle felt as if she was floating. It was peaceful, like lying on her back in the water, floating among the surface with the sun shining down on her and the water splashing around her. But it didn't feel right to feel so peaceful. She didn't want to stay like this, permenately floating yet never waking up.

She willed herself to open her eyes, and glimmered a ray of light. She pushed towards it, and soon her eyes started to open. Her vision was blurry at first as if her eyes had been filled with water.

The harsh light burned her eyes at first, but as she blinked, the blurriness faded and the light became more bearable. She looked around, realizing where she was. The stinging on her arm had disappeared to a soft burning sensation that she could barely feel.

Her eyes fell upon the two figures who were sat beside her bed.

Simon was holding her hand, while Clary leaned against him. Clary looked up first and gasped, causing Simon to look around sharply. As soon as he saw that she had opened her eyes, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey, baby." He whispered.

She felt as if she had just woken up from a long nap, exhausted yet dying to get up and move around to wake her body up. But, then again, she had been asleep for a long time. Her body ached from not moving, but she just focused on Simon, taking in the smallest details about his beautiful face.

"Hey." She whispered back, smiling up at him but she didn't have the energy to move an inch, no matter how badly she really wanted to.

Clary got up. "I'll get the others." She said happily and rushed out of the room.

Simon leaned down and caressed Isabelle's face with his soft hand, and she leaned against his warm palm.

"What happened?" She mumbled, yawning slightly.

"The demon you were fighting managed to claw you, and its acid made you fall asleep for a long time." Simon told her, his voice as soft as doves feathers. "But your okay." His voice shook slightly, and she could see the gleam of a tear appear in his eyes. "Your here, and your okay."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." She teased, smiling widely.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, and then helped her sit up, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug and rested her head under his chin, listening to the beat of his heart.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked in a whisper.

"About eight hours. My Sleeping Beauty." He mumbled into her ear, kissing the skin underneath it. "I'm sorry I left for the band practice. I should have stayed here with you, then I could have protected you against that bastard demon."

Isabelle shrugged. "Accidents happen, but everything is okay now."

He relaxed. "I love you Issy."

"I love you too Simon." She played with his hair with her fingers, pressing closer into his warmth. "Forever."

The doors swung open and Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary came in, but Isabelle did not untangle herself from Simon's embrace. As far as she was concerned, she could spend eternity in her boyfriend's embrace, she would spend it happily and safe.

As long as she had Simon, everything would be okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Simon knew that Isabelle's relationship with her father was a strained one. Isabelle knew that he had cheated on her mother, and she blamed him for tearing their family apart. Simon knew that Isabelle would say that it wasn't necessary for her father's approval, but Isabelle didn't know he was here, and besides, Simon wanted to do this properly. Also, he kind of had a hope that he would be able to get Isabelle to forgive her father and trust him again.

Robert Lightwood's office was difficult to find, but Simon soon found it after wondering around the hallways for a long while. He knocked on the door, heard the grumble from inside, and opened the door, peering inside.

It was tidy and organized, and looked exactly like an office should. A huge mahogany desk glimmered in the light, covered in stacks of paper and files, and a laptop, printer and lamp. Behind it sat Robert Lightwood, who looked up expectantly.

"Simon." He said in surprise, gesturing towards one of the two armchairs which faced his desk. "Take a seat."

Simon dipped his head to the older man and sat down. He respected Robert Lightwood, and he was relieved that the man seemed to approve of his relationship with his daughter.

"Is there a reason for your visit?" Robert asked as he flicked through a large pile of papers at his left.

Simon nodded, clearing his throat. "Mr Lightwood, you know I wouldn't do anything without thinking about it carefully beforehand. I've spent nights thinking bout this, the money and the time and the effort, but it all makes sense at the end. Its what I want most in the whole world...I've come to ask...I've come to ask for your approval of me asking Isabelle to marry me."

He stopped flicking through the pages. "You say you've thought about this, but marriage is a huge responsibilty."

Simon swallowed, trying to find his voice again. "I know, my parents marriage didn't work out, and I saw what it did to them, which is why I know that I would never leave Isabelle or treat her any less than she deserves. I've never loved someone so deeply...and I'm sure you don't want to hear me go on and on about it, but I just wanted to make it clear that I love your daughter and I would never hurt her."

Robert leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "Simon, you are a good man, and I know how much my Isabelle cares for you. I just want to know that you are ready for this."

Simon nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, sire."

Robert didn't say anything for what seemed like years, he stared at Simon as if trying to see through him, and Simon felt oddly uncomfortable on the armchair. Then, the older man cleared his throat and smiled slightly. "In that case then, you have my blessing. I'd be honored to call you my son-in-law."

Simon breathed out with relief, his shoulders felt as if the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, sire."

"Please, call me Robert." He got up and walked over. Simon rose to his feet and they shook hands.

"Will you come to the wedding?" Simon asked him.

Robert seemed slightly surprised, and then nodded. "If Issy wishes me to be there, then I will come."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You what?" A knife sailed through the air and Simon ducked out of the way, the knife stabbing into the wall where he had been standing only a few seconds ago.

"Do you mind?" Simon demanded, standing up and yanking the knife out of the wall. "I like my neck attacing my head to my body, it does a fine job. Don't ruin it."

Jace glared at him from across the room. "I'm sorry, is that not how a brother should react when their sisters boyfriend asks them for their blessing on the marriage? I must have gotten confused."

"Yeah, maybe." Simon slid the knife into his belt, shaking his head irritably. "I don't understand why this is how you chose to react. Is it even about the marriage, or you just wanting to have some new aiming targets to spice up your training?"

Jace snorted. "Don't try to humor me, Lewis. This is serious."

"I know." Simon snapped back. "I have thought about it, you know."

"Well I don't see where you got the idea in the first place. All you and Isabelle do is fight and make-up, have those cringy couple moments and then have sex, why would you want to change that?"

"Because I love her." Simon answered. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her, as my wife."

"You're nineteen Simon, bit early to be tying the knot."

"Well, I'm not changing my mind, Jace. I love Isabelle, and I want to marry her, I don't know why you are so against this."

Jace glowered at him, and Simon prepared to duck out of the way of another knife.

"Because, Simon, if you break my sisters heart, trust me it will be the last thing you do." He almost growled.

Simon's eyes widened. "I would never hurt Isabelle, you know this."

"No, I don't know it, not enough." Jace's voice raised till he was shouting the words. "How am I meant to know that one day you won't just leave her and break her heart? She has built her walls up so high, and you've come along and knocked them down so easily. She trusts you, don't break that trust, because she's a lot more than you deserve."

"You don't think I don't know that, Jace? I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to her just how much I love her. I'm grateful for her every second of the day, because she chose to love me, and I won't ever hurt her."

The doors of the training room flew open, and Alec walked in.

He glanced between them. "That's enough, Jace. I can hear you from outside."

"But Alec, don't you hear this...this nonsense?" Jace demanded, turning to face his brother.

Alec looked calm. "Yes, I heard it, but its not nonsense, Jace. This is everything Isabelle has ever wanted, and Simon will make a great husband for her. You need to understand this, and stop being so protective."

Jace sighed. "But...she just seems so young."

"Lots of Shadowhunters marry early, my mother and father did."

Jace shook. "And look how well that marriage turned out."

Alec flinched. "Jace, what happened between them will not happen to Isabelle and Simon I'm sure. He wouldn't hurt her, as much as she wouldn't hurt him. Trust them Jace, this isn't going to be a mistake unless we make it seem like one."

Jace sighed. "Fine, you're right." He glanced over at Simon. "When will you ask her?" He seemed defeated, he had lost his argument now, but he seemed okay with it at last.

Simon sighed. "I'm not sure. I wanted blessings from you two and her father first, but I haven't really thought about an actual time of asking her."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Looks like us three better start looking for a ring then."

**Part one finished!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Isabelle Lightwood, what are you doing?"

The voice made her jump and she almost lost balance of the book which was on top of her head.

"What does it look like?" She snapped back, annoyed that her boyfriend had almost made her loose her balance. "Every woman tries this."

"Maybe a hundred years ago, but not now." Simon pointed out as he shut the bedroom door behind him and practically threw himself onto the bed.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and took a step forward, the book titling from side to side slightly. "Well, I wanted to try it, to test myself. I've lasted twenty minutes and you are not ruining it."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm going to lie here and watch you balance that book on your head, while thinking about how I'm going to tell Jace and Alec about this."

That made her grab the book off her head and throw it at him. "Don't you dare!" She snapped.

He grabbed the book in mid air, and placed it on his lap. "A dictonary?" He raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I was expecting it to be the Codex."

Isabelle sighed and lay down on the bed next to him. "I couldn't find that, so the dictionary was my only bet."

"Which basically means that you didn't bother to search for your Codex, and just grabbed the nearest book to you." Simon chuckled and kissed her nose. "You're a weirdo, Isabelle Lightwood."

She grinned up at him. "I'm your weirdo."

"Yes," He agreed in a whisper, playing with a strand of her glossy black hair. "Yes, you are."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Completely out of his depth, Simon turned to Alec for help. "Which one?" He asked, holding the two rings to the older boy, hoping Alec would solve his problem.

The rings were identical apart from the big diamond in the middle. One was clear, while the other was a soft blue shade.

"You know this, Simon." Alec patted his shoulder supportingly. "Isabelle would kill me if she knew I was behind the engagement ring. It's up to you to decide which you think is best."

Simon tried to remember any past conversations exchanged between him and his girlfriend, searching for any hints. Luckily, he remembered when they went to Clary's house and Isabelle had found the engagement ring that Luke had given to Jocelyn.

_"It's so beautiful." Isabelle had whispered in awe as she touched the ring in her finger, looking at it with wide eyes. "I've always loved clear crystal, it's just so sophisticated and gorgeous!"_

He had always had a good memory for things, and although he had always liked having such a sharp memory when it came to things such as maths or science tests, Simon had never been so thankful for it than he was right now.

He placed the blue ring back in the velvet black case. "Crystal it is."

"She'll love it." Alec nodded in approval. "I'm shocked you can afford this, no offence."

Simon shrugged. "Guess I did save the money from my grandmother for a good reason. Originally it was for college, but I hardly need that anymore with my Shadowhunter training."

Alec dipped his head.

"Hurry up and pay for it." Jace snapped. He was easily irritated today, and Simon knew that the blonde-haired boy was uncomfortable in the store.

Alec decided to make it worse by teasing, "Aren't you looking for something for Clary?"

Jace's faced flush red. Whether it was with embarrassment or anger, Simon wasn't too sure, so he went to pay for the ring and left Alec and Jace bickering in the middle of the store.

"Thanks for coming." Simon said as all three left the store. "Even you, Jace, you were some help surprisingly."

Jace shrugged. "I find sarcastic remarks very helpful, I'm glad you agree."

Simon rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Cheers, anyway. It helped a lot."

"Come on," Alec nudged him with his shoulder, his hands shoved in his coat to avoid them getting cold in the bitter January air. "Let's go grab a coffee and something to eat."

"Good idea." Jace seemed to brighten up at this idea. "I would kill for a hot chocolate right now, I'm freezing."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Simon looked over at his girlfriend, who was looking back at him with her beautiful dark eyes. He could see the glimmer of the flecks of gold in her brown depths, and took each of them in slowly. It was these small details that added up to the beautiful girl that Isabelle was.

The bare skin of her shoulders were visible, the rest of her body hidden under the blankets. He knew she was wearing only her bra and pants, and could picture her flat stomach and muscular and slim legs so easily. Her blank hair surrounded her face, scattered across the white pillow. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, and then a smile spread across her face.

"What?" Isabelle whispered. "What are you looking at?"

"You." Simon responded. "You look beautiful."

She seemed to blush, her cheeks flushing with a light shade of pink. "I look like a mess!" She argued.

"That's impossible." He told her, moving to lie on his back, looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

She reached across to play with his hair. "I like you being here, it helps me sleep. I don't see why you don't just move in."

"You've always wanted your space, Issy."

"But I like you sharing my space."

He chuckled softly. "Maybe I'll spend some more time in your space then, if you're alright with it."

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered, stretching his arms upwards, awaking his muscles. "We have training later."

"Against Clary and Jace." Isabelle lifted one eyebrow with interest. "Let's show him who is the strongest couple."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Let's."

She grinned against his lips, her arms snaking behind his neck to pull him closer to her.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked down at her. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

She smiled up at him. "You are?"

He kissed her jaw. "Yes. Make sure you are ready by six, and we'll go to your favorite restaurant."

"Okay." She used her hand to guide his lips back to hers. "But right down, it's eleven in the morning, and I have a really good idea of how to pass the time."

**Part two done!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Nope." Isabelle shook her head in disapproval and threw the dress over her shoulder.

Clary ducked out of the way as the material almost landed on her head. "Careful." She warned with a grin. "Issy, why are you so panicky today? You have hundreds of dresses, you won't run out of beautiful dresses any time soon."

"I have way too many right now!" Issy threw another one behind her, tutting. "This is so annoying."

"It's a meal, it's not like Simon will really care what you were, and you look beautiful in basically everything." Clary pushed away the pile of purses with lay beside her on the bed along with several pairs of shoes.

Isabelle sighed. "But this meal feels difference. It was such a surprise and I got really nervous for some reason."

"It is very sweet for him to surprise you like this." Clary smiled.

Picking up two dresses, Isabelle tried to decide between them. "Green or blue?" She asked Clary.

"Green, you always look gorgeous in green." Clary told her.

"So, that narrows it down to about ten dresses...or do I have thirteen green dresses? Ehh!" She threw both dresses to the floor and walked over the wardrobe. "Help me look?" She asked.

Clary got up and walked over as Isabelle opened the doors to her wardrobe. Isabelle had convinced Magnus to cast a spell onto her wardrobe so you could walk into it and it would stretch to become a whole room decorated to clothes. Clary always seemed to get lost in it, surrounded by hundreds of different dresses, jeans, shirts, jumpers, skirts, boots, shoes, purses, bags, sunglasses, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, hats, gloves, anything Isabelle wanted when she went cloth shopping she got.

Isabelle's wardrobe was organized, and she headed straight for the left side of the room where her green dresses hung in order of shade from the darkest to the lightest. She went straight to the lighter side, where the color was pale and soft.

"I can't believe you own all of this." Clary breathed out.

"It was easy to convince Magnus to make this, and add a few freebees into the deal, he is dating my brother after all." Isabelle smiled happily. "Ehh, Clary, this is so difficult. Even if I pick the dress I want, I still need to think about shoes and a matching purse...and don't get me started on bracelets, necklaces and earrings. What if it's cold? I'll need a coat that matches, maybe even a hat and some gloves. What if I decide last minute I don't want to wear green? Maybe I should have gone with blue...or maybe purple, purple would have looked nice..."

Clary placed her hand on Isabelle's shoulder, secretly thankful that she never had to go through this drama of picking a perfect outfit. Jeans and jumpers were fine for her.

"Isabelle." She said comfortingly. "You'll look amazing no matter what you wear. Now, pick a dress so we can go on to shoes. Let's take this one step at a time."

Isabelle breathed out, her body softening under Clary's hand. "Thank you," She whispered, sounding lost.

Clary smiled at her warmly. "What are friends for?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Simon paced at the bottom of the elevator. He had walked to Isabelle's room, but she had said she was still getting ready and told him to meet her down here. It had been five minutes now, and Simon had walked around the corridor around twenty times already, and his feet were starting to ache. He stood leaning against the wall, looking at the elevator expectantly.

"Good luck." Alec had told him a few hours ago. "It'll be fine."

Simon had just given a weak smile, suddenly really nervous. It was strange; he had thought about this many times, pictured how it would be in his mind, but now that it was actually happening, and in an hour or so he would be asking Isabelle to marry him, his nerves started to kick in.

The elevator doors opened, and Isabelle stepped out, looking like an angel. Simon's eyes widened as he took in her beautifully styled hair, her light green dress, and her beautiful smile.

"Hey." She whispered as she approached him, slipping her hand into his.

"Hey yourself." Simon kissed her cheek. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Is it cold outside?"

"Yeah, you'll need to wear a coat. Looks like it might snow, but its too dark to see much." Simon helped her slip on her coat, and they both left the Institute holding hands. Outside, the air was chilly, and when they exhaled clouds of mist puffed out of their mouths.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked. "Taki's?"

Simon shook his head. "No, somewhere a little more special than Taki's."

She raised an eyebrow. "Whats the occasion?"

"What? I can't take my girlfriend somewhere nice just because I love her."

Isabelle smiled and leaned against him. He wondered if she was cold.

They arrived at the restaurant and Simon was pleased to see that it wasn't that busy. Isabelle hated waiting for her food, but it was amusing watching her repeatedly ask the waitress where the food was.

They spoke of random things as they ate, and Simon barely tasted his food. The small black box which held the ring felt like it was burning a whole in the pocket of his coat, so he slipped his coat off even though it was quite chilly inside.

Isabelle seemed happy, tucking into her butterfly chicken and going on about how stressful it had been to find the perfect dress.

"You must think its crazy;worrying about what to wear." Isabelle blushed. "Boys seem to throw on anything and it looks good. It's not that easy for girls."

"You look beautiful no matter what you were, Is." He told her. "Heck, you even look good in trackies and a baggy shirt." Especially when its my baggy shirt, he added quietly to himself. "But I do love it when my girl dresses up nice and fancy."

She smiled. "And I love it when you call me your girl."

He wanted to ask her to marry him there and then, but he held himself back. He had it all planned, and he wasn't going to rush it. Everything had been planned, but he was still nervous.

They ordered desert, and Simon tucked into his ice-cream sundae hoping it would calm him down, but it didn't work. It felt as if he had swallowed several butterflies, and those butterflies were now flapping around inside him in a desperate attempt to free themselves.

He willed the butterflies to calm down.

"This is delicious." Isabelle said as she swallowed a mouthful of cheesecake. "This whole meal has been amazing, this whole night...thank you for taking me out, I've loved it."

"It's not over yet." He said, grinning.

"Really?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in surprise. "Where are we going?"

"I thought a nice walk would finish the evening nicely." Leaning closer to her, he whispered, "We don't even have to worry about muggers, they should worry about us."

She laughed quietly at his joke and took one last mouthful of her cheesecake. "Well, I'm ready to challenge whatever muggers think we are helpless victims."

He pushed his empty plate away from him. "So am I."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The full moon hung in the sky and stars sparkled brightly down on the park. Simon had Isabelle's hand in his own, and he was looking up at the moon.

"The moon is so beautiful." Isabelle whispered with a small smile on her face. "I would hate to be a werewolf, because you wouldn't get to admire the moon at its fullest."

"But you wouldn't mind the painful transformation, or the stinking fur?" Simon asked.

She shoved him playful. "You know what I mean. I would hate everything to do with being a werewolf, of course, but not getting to love the full moon, having to fear it, that would be the think I hated the most."

"I wonder how the pack are." Simon looked up at the moon and thought of the local werewolf pack. Luke had been the leader, but he had left after he married Jocelyn, and Maia, who had been Simon's ex girlfriend, was now the leader.

"Maia was the right choice, I'm sure they are fine." Isabelle gripped his hand tighter. "It's so cold."

Simon stopped. "Did I leave my phone in the restaurant?" He asked as he searched the pockets of his coat.

Isabelle looked at him with slight worry in her eyes. "I hope not." She said.

He handed her his keys to his car first, then rummaged through his pocket, then pulled out the engagement ring box and gave that to her. Pretending to ignore her gasp, he continued to search his pocket till he grabbed his phone.

"Got it." He grinned, now looking up at her and taking his keys from her, popping them back in his pocket without looking.

"Simon..." She whispered, her eyes locked on the small black box in her gloved hand.

He knelt down on one knee, his eyes not once leaving hers as she followed his movement with her gaze.

"Isabelle Lightwood, you are my heart, my soul, my bestfriend, and the love of my life." He told her softly. "Without you, my life would be empty. You bring me color and excitement and fun, and you love me like no one else has before. I never thought I would ever get a girl like you to love me like you do, but somehow, I did. I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you just how beautiful you are, and trying to make sense of how I got you. Will you marry me?"

Her jaw had dropped, and she shut it quickly, clearing her throat. He noticed the sparkling of a tear in her eye. "Oh, Simon..." She whispered.

"Will you?" He asked, standing up. "Will you make me the luckiest man in the world? Will you be my wife, Issy?"

"Of course I will!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms as the tear slipped down her face.

He took a step back, balancing himself as she jumped into his waiting arms, and he embraced her tightly. When they pulled away, he cupped her face and kissed her.

When they parted, she handed him in box. He opened it, revealing the glistening ring. Slipping off her glove carefully, he placed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." She breathed. "Oh, Simon, I love you."

"I love you too, Issy." He smiled at her. "Always and forever."

They kissed, a long kiss filled with love and passion, as the moon gleamed down at them, casting a silver glow down to the park around them. As his lips moved against hers, he reminded himself that he was kissing his fiancee.

_My fiancee. _He thought happily, his arms wrapping around her to hold her closer. _My Isabelle._

**Finally finished the engagement! Loved writing about it, and I'm quite happy with how it went!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, I can't believe how many people have actually read this and enjoyed it! It really does make me smile when I read all of your encouraging words!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I can't believe it!" Clary turned Isabelle's hand over in her own, examining the ring. "It's gorgeous."

Isabelle beamed. "I love it, its so perfect, I can't believe he actually proposed."

Clary nodded in agreement. "I love Simon to bits, he's the best friend a girl could ask for, but I never thought he would get married, especially at this age."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked. "About getting married at 'this age', I mean?"

Other girl blushed slightly. "I mean, in the mundane world, not many people get married at nineteen, but I guess in Shadowhunter world that it isn't a rare thing."

Isabelle shook her head. Sometimes she forgot that Clary was still new to this life. "No, most Shadowhunters get married young for two reasons. One, to continue the family tree to keep the family name strong. Or, because they know there is a chance they won't live till their thirty."

"How romantic." Clary grinned, showing she was only joking. "Seriously though, I just can't believe he asked you!"

"I know. He's been full of surprises recently." Isabelle looked down at her ring. "Everything's started to work out perfectly, and its all because of him."

"You two are the cutest." Clary smiled as she got up. "Have you told your parents yet?"

Isabelle swallowed. Her parents had ended the marriage nearly eight months ago now, but she still couldn't believe it. She had known of her father's affair, but she had always hoped that Robert and Maryse would be able to work things out and stay together. Things hadn't worked out that way.

"I still need to tell them, but I think my dad knows. Simon would have wanted to ask for his blessing first, so I guess I better tell my mum. She'll flip when she finds out she didn't know before my dad, and that he knew before even I knew. I just don't know how to tell her."

"Are you worried?"

Isabelle nodded. "She and my father married young, she'll just give me a lecture about how it doesn't always go well."

"You and Simon are completely different, she'll understand that." Clary said comfortably. "I'm starting to think that Jace will never ask me to marry him."

"You've thought about it?" Isabelle asked, slightly surprised.

Clary nodded. "After we defeated Sebastian. We were talking about our future, and how funny I thought the name 'Clary Herondale' sounded. It hasn't come up since."

"Jace is complicated to read."

"Well, so are you, yet Simon seems so much better at reading both of you than me!"

Isabelle smiled. "Ah, but you see Clary, Jace and I are professionals at this sort of thing."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maryse was seated behind her desk in her office, staring at her hands which were held together on the top of the desk.

Isabelle slowly walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Mother?"

"Yes, Isabelle?" Maryse looked up at her. Isabelle noticed how tired her mum looked and...how upset she seemed to look. Isabelle had never seen her mother like this, but then again, it was rare to see Maryse in anything but her normal strong and confident appearance. That was all an act, Isabelle knew that.

Jace and I are professionals. That's what she had said to Clary.

Well, it was true. Isabelle knew how to shut people out and build walls around her true emotions, because she had always thought that if someone got close to her, they would find out her weaknesses and use them to break her. Jace had learnt the same ways.

And they had both learnt it from Maryse Lightwood.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, walking over to her mother and standing in front of the desk. "Mother..."

Maryse untangled her hands and straightened. "I'm fine, Isabelle. I was just thinking."

"Oh." Isabelle whispered, noticing for the first time the redness in her mothers eyes.

Maryse Lightwood, the strongest person Isabelle knew, had been crying.

"I have some news to share with you." Isabelle told her. "Last night, Simon asked me to marry him, and I said yes." She waited a moment, but her mother only stared. "You don't seemed surprised?"

"I knew this would happen, but I never thought it would happen so soon...but, I'm very happy for you both."

Isabelle had expected a lecture bubbling behind Maryse's calm. This just showed how impossible it was to read Maryse if she didn't want anyone to understand her emotions.

"Thank you." Was all Isabelle could say. She was too shocked and relieved to be able to say anything else.

"Well, I'm sure you have things you want to take care of. Maybe some training, or reading to catch up with your studies?"

Isabelle realized this was a polite way of her mother asking her to leave.

She nodded. "I just wanted to tell you. I should go, I have training with Jace in twenty minutes, and I need to get ready."

"I'll see you at dinner." Maryse told her, her voice sounding tight.

Isabelle turned to leave, but halfway out of the room, she turned to look over her shoulder at her mother. "I know you were crying, and I know what it is about." She said. Her mother said nothing, her face expressionless as usual. "I know you were crying, and I know it's because you miss him. You miss dad. It's not a weakness to admit it."

And with that, she left the room, feeling her own tears start to travel to her eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Isabelle?" Simon's voice made her look up from her pillow, which was stained with smudges of runny mascara.

She saw him standing in the doorway, and gave him a weak smile. He noticed her tears instantly, and shut the door behind him, walking over to the bed and kneeling down beside it, cupping her face in his hand.

"Issy, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice as soft as a feather.

She let out a whimper. She never whimpered. "I went to tell my mum about our engagement. She was crying Simon, in her office, all by herself. She was just sat there at her desk crying."

"Crying?" Simon asked, sounding surprised and concerned.

Isabelle felt a sob rock her whole body. "She was crying about my father."

"Has something happened to him?"

"No. She misses him, and she's too stubborn and...and scared to admit it. She's always been so strong...and this is breaking her. I can see it Simon. It's breaking her from inside, and now she's crying because she misses him that much."

"I thought they ended things on happy terms?"

She sighed. "So did I, but I don't think they realized what it meant until after it happened. He barely rings anymore, and she barely talks about him unless its about business. Oh, Simon, I hate seeing her like this."

"Can't she just talk to your father?"

"She's too stubborn about it. She won't admit it, but I know that why she's sad. Have you noticed how she's barely around anymore unless its at dinner. She stays in her office. She used to keep photos in there, maybe she was looking at them. There are so many memories of her and my father in there, no wonder she was crying."

Simon sighed. "Issy, I don't know what to say."

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" She whimpered.

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

**So, this chapter just seemed to write itself. I didn't plan on writing about Maryse's relationship with her exhusband, but they've always interested me. His affair was Isabelle's reason to distrust men, and Maryse always seems such a strong character. So this is just a chapter to show how their relationship affects Isabelle. Hope you all enjoyed it, but sorry if its rubbish, was a bit rushed. Really wanted to give you guys two chapters tonight to make up for how slow uploading as been lately, just been so busy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Simon darted around just in time to see the spider-like demon scuttling towards him, and he lashed out with his seperah blade, cutting the demon in half. Greenish gunk flew everywhere, and the demon disappeared into the air in black mist, dissolving slowly.

"Nice one!" Jace called from where he was battling two demons at once, stabbing one and kicking the other away. He was smiling. Simon chuckled to himself. Jace found demon slaying one of the funniest things in the world, and he hardly even worried about how dangerous it was.

Simon looked around the clearing, relieved to see the last of the demons were being dealt with. Clary finished hers off with a clean blow, Alec shot his in the face, and Isabelle flicked her whip, slicing her attacker into two.

Alec stood up straight and looked around slowly. "Looks like its over."

"They were boring." Jace complained, kicking a disappearing body of a demon. "Its always the stupid ones we find, and the stupid ones are boring. There's nothing really exciting about them, it's kinda useless."

"Jace-" Isabelle said scornfully, but was cut off by Clary's gasp.

"Guys," Clary pointed towards the shadows under the trees, where gleaming eyes were watching. "There's more."

Simon's blade lightened again, a flash of silver-blue in the night air. As Jace had said, the last demons had been boring, easy to dismiss of, and he still had a lot of energy left.

Isabelle had moved to stand beside him, and he felt her brush against him as she moved forward towards the demons, her whip curling around her. He wanted to remind her to be careful, but he knew that there was a strong chance she would use the whip on him instead if he said that.

The demons surged forward on their eight legs, their stingers high in the air. Although their stingers weren't actually filled with poison, they were still very sharp.

Simon ducked out of the way as one of the demons aimed at him, and he sliced its stinger off, making the demon yowl with pain. He then aimed at the beasts chest, his blade sinking deep into it, and a second later, the demon was gone.

"Very nice." Isabelle winked at him, her whip curled around one of the demons. With a flick of her wrist, the whip tightened and the demon burst into tiny pieces.

Simon smiled at her, and then felt something sharp stab him in the side suddenly. It burned, and he cried out, sinking to the ground.

"Simon!" Isabelle screamed, and then she was at his side. "Stay still, it got you." She said.

"Isabelle, look out." Simon warned.

She turned around just in time to send a demon flying backwards with her whip, cutting a long gash in its face.

"Get Simon out of here!" Jace ordered. "We can handle the rest of them. Alec, make sure Isabelle gets him out without trouble."

Alec joined them, and both he and Isabelle supported Simon up to his feet. Isabelle gave him her shoulder to lean on as they walked towards the shelter of the trees, while Alec stood ready to fight off any demons who came their way.

They reached the trees, and Alec headed back into the clearing. Isabelle helped Simon sit down with his back against a tree.

"Keep your eyes open, Simon." Isabelle told him, lifting his shirt to examine his wound. Her sharp intake of breath told him all he needed to know. "That bastard got you pretty badly. How do you feel?"

"Fine." Simon said, but he had bitten his lower lip so hard to ignore the pain that it had started to bleed, and the iron taste of blood filled his mouth.

She sighed. "Now it's the time to act brave. I need to clean the wound, or it'll get infected."

"There's no time for that." Simon shook his head. "I'll have to see to my wounds when we get back. The others need you, Issy."

"I'm not leaving you." She almost growled at him, her eyes flashing. "Your crazy if you think I'm going to leave you here defenseless. The others will be fine."

Simon didn't have the energy to argue with her anymore. "Thanks." He said.

She merely smiled at him, checking on his wound again.

Something was heading towards them, making the leaves on the floor rustle and the undergrowth shake. Isabelle got to her feet instantly, eyes narrowed and whip ready, but it was only Alec and Clary.

"Sorry we took so long." Clary said, brushing off mud from her arm. "There were more than we thought." Her eyes found Simon lying against the tree. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Just peachy."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Simon let out a groan as Isabelle pressed the damp towel against his side.

"Sorry." She said softly. "I'm trying to clean it, you don't want an infection."

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to count how many tiles were there to keep his mind off the stinging that the towel was causing him.

Isabelle continued to clean his wound. She had not left his side since they returned to the Institute, and had not stopped fussing over him. Simon did appreciate it, but the burning of the wound against the towel was causing him to get slightly grumpy.

"Isn't it clean yet?" He snapped without meaning to.

Isabelle leaned away from him, eyes narrowing with anger. "Sort your own wound out then." She threw the towel at him and folded her arms across her chest.

He sighed. "Is, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it just hurts."

Her eyes softened. "Your a Shadowhunter, you should be used to pain by now." She rolled her eyes, but took the towel from him.

"How is it?" Simon asked.

"Well, you won't die from it, hopefully." She winked at him, and then went to clean the towel in a bowl of water.

He sat up slowly, but his wound sent a shot of pain through him and he fell back with a sharp gasp, making Isabelle turn around.

"Seriously, Simon, you need to stay still." She said, walking back over to him. She slapped his arm. "I'm not planning on spending all my day tending to you, you know."

"You worry too much." Simon chuckled.

She smiled slightly. "Well, I do want you to be alive long enough to marry me."

Reaching up, he cupped her face with his hand, feeling the warmth of her cheek against his palm. "I can't wait to marry you, Isabelle Lightwood."

"Well, keep better care of yourself then." She winked. "Say it." She whispered slowly.

"I love you, my fiancee." Simon whispered back, he knew that Isabelle loved hearing it, and he loved saying it.

She leaned down to kiss him. "I love you too, idiot."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Shit."

Isabelle whispered to herself as she woke up and checked the date on her phone. Springing out of bed, she rushed into the bathroom to get ready and change into a pair of jeans and a casual black shirt, slipping on her shoes and pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"Shit."

She almost fell out of her room as she rushed out, darting down the corridor and down the stairs, taking the stairs two at a time in her hurry and almost losing her balance as she went.

"Shit!"

She gasped, spinning into the kitchen. No one was up yet, so the kitchen was empty, and she quickly prepared the breakfast which she had been planning on making since last night, but she had overslept.

With a sigh of relief, she realized the time for the first time. It was twenty minutes until Simon would wake up, and she had enough time to get this breakfast ready to serve him in bed.

Today was Simon's birthday, and Isabelle had planned on making the day special, but oversleeping had not been something she had planned for. Now she hadn't had time to throw on a nice outfit, instead she wore a casual and laid-back one which didn't exactly seem special. Then again, it was seven o'clock in the morning...

The first thing for Simon's birthday was this surprise breakfast, and she hoped it went well and that her cooking talents had somewhat improved recently. Next she would go out on a walk with him through the park and go shopping, then stop of coffee somewhere. Then, she would think of the rest on the way home.

Simon always opened his presents in the evening anyway, which gave her a wide window of opportunity.

Bacon sizzled and the delicious smells of egg, toast and sausages hit her nose, making her take a deep breath. She had never eaten an English breakfast herself, and hadn't really thought much off it, but Simon enjoyed them, and had done since he had visited England with his mum when he was little. Isabelle had thought it would be a nice surprise for him to wake up to.

Putting the generous amount of food onto a plate, Isabelle quickly poured a glass of orange juice and then carried it all through the Institute to Simon's door.

"Simon?" She asked, unable the knock. "Are you awake?"

The door opened and revealed Simon, stood in just a pair of tracksuit bottoms with his hair scruffy. He yawned. "Isabelle!" He said in surprise. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast for you, birthday boy." Isabelle smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back. "I love English breakfasts!" He leaned forward to kiss her gently.

Walking into the familiar room, Isabelle sat down on the bed with the food, and Simon joined her, taking the glass of juice and placing it on the desk so it wouldn't get split.

"This looks amazing." Simon said as Isabelle passed him the plate and he started to tuck in.

Her belly growled slightly at the smell of the food, and she winced, trying to hide it.

Simon noticed, of course. "Do you want to share?" He asked.

"No! I mean, its your birthday treat."

"I don't mind sharing it with you." He said, creating a delicious looking forkfull of beans, bacon and egg for her. "Try it Is, you've never had it before."

She took the bite, and moaned with pleasure as she swallowed. "It's quite good, for my cooking."

"You've never been a terrible cook, Is." He grinned. "Okay, maybe terrible was the right word."

"Hey!" She said, laughing at the insult.

"You're getting better though, so keep it going!" He winked, offering her another forkfull, which she took gratefully.

When he finished, he placed the plate on the desk and took a gulp of the orange juice, before turning around to sit opposite Isabelle on the bed. She smiled at the view.

"So, anything else planned for today?" He asked.

"I thought we could go through the park, and then go and find a coffee shop in town." She said.

He smiled. "I'll go and get ready." Getting up, he walked around the bed to grab his towel, but then stopped to lift her chin with his hand, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for the breakfast." He whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The air was crisp as Isabelle and Simon made their way back to the Institute. Isabelle, after looking at the weather outside, had decided to stay in her jeans, changed her shirt, threw on a coat and scarf. Simon didn't seem to mind the cold, and he held Isabelle's hand in his.

"Thank you for the amazing birthday, Is." Simon said as they headed back to his room.

She smiled. "It's not over yet." She warned.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There's one more surprise coming your way, but you'll have to wait a while." She grinned, she loved teasing him like this. "Come on, let's go open your presents and watch a movie."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snuggled up in bed with her boyfriend, Isabelle leaned back into Simon's warm embrace. They were watching Footloose, and Simon seemed to be enjoying it very much. Isabelle moaned as he kissed her neck and nibbled softly on her eyelobe.

"Simon." She placed a hand on his chest.

"What?" He asked, stopping.

"I forgot my phone in my room." She said. "I need to go and get it, I'm waiting for a text."

"Do you want me to go and get it for you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, its fine. I'll be back in a second."

As she was only wearing Simon's shirt now, she pulled on her coat and headed out of the room, half running along the corridor into her own room. She heard the voices of Jace and Alec coming round the corner, and managed to unlike her door and dart inside before either of her brothers spotted her. They would definately have something to say about their sister wearing nothing but a coat and an oversized shirt which barely covered the top of her thighs.

Getting changed, she pulled the coat on and waited until she heard the voices disappear. Peering out of the door, she relaxed when she saw that the corridor was empty, and she headed back to Simon's room.

"Did you get it?" He asked. "You were gone a while, I thought you would be looking for it."

"Yeah, I got it." She said, walking over to stand beside the bed. "I brought you your last present. You should unwrap it now."

"Okay, where is it?" He looked around and then back at her in confusion.

She smiled slowly, the coat dropping off her. All she was wearing as red panties and a large red bow which was tied across her chest.

"Oh." He said, blinking with surprise and then kneeling up on the bed, his hand taking the end of the ribbon. She smiled as he pulled it, the ribbon untying itself and falling off her.

"You're amazing." He whispered, then grabbed her arms and pulled her into the bed, kissing her passionately.

"Happy Birthday Simon." She moaned against his lips. Looked like she would be getting a little present on his birthday too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Isabelle lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling as she waited for her newly painted baby blue nails to dry. Beside her, Clary was sat adding the final layer to her glistening black nails, which she was planning to add a little design to.

"Its so strange to think that you and Simon are getting married soon." Clary was saying.

Isabelle smiled slightly. "Well, we're not getting married anytime soon. We're waiting I will, I think. Well, Simon wants to wait."

"Maybe he just wants to make sure he has enough money for it?"

"My dad's paying for the whole thing, as a wedding present." Isabelle sighed. "Maybe Simon is regretting asking me to marry him. What if he's not ready?"

Clary seemed to chuckle. "This is Simon we're talking about. He thinks everything through carefully, and then double thinks it just to make sure! He wanted to marry you Isabelle, he hasn't changed his mind, trust me I would know if he did."

Isabelle relaxed slightly. "I haven't even started to plan for the wedding...I guess that's what is making me so stressed out and paranoid."

"Hmm." Clary looked thoughtful. "Why don't you start now then? Just spit-ball some ideas, get some variety in your choices."

Isabelle liked that idea. At least, it would pass the time quicker. She wouldn't see Simon till later on in the evening, as he was in a tough training session with Alec and Jace. He had said he would be too tired to see her, and wanted a shower and some rest, so he was having a relaxed few hours in his room, then he would come and meet her.

"So, what about the date? Which month? Winter or summer wedding?"

Biting her lower lip, Isabelle thought quietly. "Winter. My parents wedding was winter, and I've seen the pictures. It's so beautiful."

Clary grinned. "There you go. That's one thing settled."

Uncertainty washed over Isabelle again.

But, before she could answer, the door to her room swung open. Alec stood in the doorway, panting.

Isabelle sat upright instantly. "Alec, what is it?" She asked, wondering what in the world could have made her brother run to her room like this and open the door without knocking. Even when there was a demon nearby that needed hunting, he would knock.

"A girl has been taken by vampires into the Hotel Dumort. There is a meeting in the dining room to decide what needs to be done."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle was the one who swung open the double wooden doors which led into the dining room, and was surprised to see that Jace and Simon were already there. Clary slipped into the room, sliding past Isabelle to stand beside Jace and whisper something to him. Isabelle moved over to Simon, who barely looked up at her. He was looking down at the grand dining table, his expression unreadable.

"I don't know why you have called us here, Alec." Jace said as Alec shut the door. "The vampires drag people into their hotel all the time. They drink some of their blood, make them forget whatever happened, and send them on their way."

"This time is different. The girl, they don't want to just drain her blood. They want to kill her, and send it as a message to the Clave."

Jace leaned forward, resting his hands on chair in front of him. Clary placed one hand on his shoulder. "What makes this girl so special? The vampires wouldn't pluck some random stranger from the streets to send a message to the Clave."

Simon cleared his throat. "The girls name is Claire. Claire Phillips."

Clary looked over at Simon, and their eyes met.

"You know her?" Isabelle asked.

Simon nodded, but no one explained how.

"What her name is isn't important. We have to get her out of there, and fast, before the vampires do anything." Alec decided. "We'll leave as soon as possible, while the sun is still out."

Jace just grunted and left the room, Clary following and then Alec. Isabelle turned to Simon.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, wishing he would do something, anything. He wasn't even looking at her.

Simon sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, and headed for the doorway. "Let's get going."

Biting her lower lip, Isabelle followed him out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With her whip wrapped around her arm, Isabelle looked up at the Hotel Dumort, which was looming over her. Stood in the alleyway nearby, she had a clear view of the place. Its crooked sign was flashing red, showing how old and run down the place actually was. Some of the windows were shattered, but dark objects covered most to try to stop the sunlight from coming into the building. The Hotel made her skin crawl. She hated coming here.

Yet, she seemed to have spent more than enough time here already.

Beside her knelt Jace, who's golden eyes were fixed on the Hotel. "No ones outside the main entrance, but it's probably easier to go through one of the windows at the side of the place." He looked over at her. "We'll go through first."

She nodded. The plan was that she and Jace would go through alone, and then the others would follow, so the vampires were too focused on her and Jace to notice the newcomers.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see the others. Alec was pacing, Clary was leaning back against the wall of the alleyway, and Simon was sliding a sword into his belt. They all looked determined, but Simon looked slightly pale.

This was the place he was turned into a rat, Isabelle reminded herself. He's allowed to be a little annoyed that we are here again.

Jace gave Alec a slight nod, and then crept towards the Hotel. Isabelle followed him, her whip curling down her arm and slipping between her fingertips. It soothed her slightly.

With some help from Jace, Isabelle climbed up onto a side window and jumped inside, landing lightly on her feet. Jace soon followed, needing no assistance into the hotel. Inside, it was dark, but she wasn't surprised.

With hand gestures, Jace told her that they would have to creep through into the grand hall of the hotel to find any vampires, and the head up the stairs. Isabelle nodded. She and Jace had trained together for so long that they understood each other with hand signals as well as words. It was like a second language to them, and one that came in handy.

The grand hall was empty apart from the piles of stacked chairs and tables at the sides, and the wall paper was peeling. The floor boards looked so old that they would have creaked under their weight if Jace and Isabelle didn't bear Soundless runes on their arms.

Jace went first up the stairs, his seperah blade glowing in the darkness. Isabelle followed, glancing around at the shadows. No vampires, so far.

It didn't feel right at all.

"Well well well." A dark voice came from nearby, but when Isabelle spun around, no one was there.

Jace growled, turning around slowly.

"Up here." The voice said. They both looked up to see Raphael looking down at them from the higher floor. "Where's my old friend Simon?" He grinned.

Isabelle glared up at him. "He's not with us."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make do with you two for company." He said, jumping down to land beside her. Isabelle moved out of his way. "You've come forthe girl, haven't you? Little Claire? She's not in any danger here, we've taken her in."

"Kidnapping isn't a nice thing to do, so don't act like it is." Jace rolled his eyes. "I've had enough of vampires and their tricks and their jokes."

Raphael chuckled. "I'm surprised to see that Simon isn't here. I thought he would want to come and rescue the girl. Well, that was the idea."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "You wanted him to come?"

"Of course." Raphael's eyes darkened and his fangs dropped down in his mouth as he smiled. "He and I have some unfinished business, especially now he is no longer a vampire."

"You won't get to do that." Isabelle said.

"If I'm right, he's here somewhere in the hotel. He's come for the girl, like I knew he would."

"How did you know that?" She asked, raising her chin. Jace narrowed his eyes. "What is this girl to Simon?"

Raphael smiled even more, a cruel and dark smile. "I thought he would have mentioned it by now."

"Stop playing games, Raphael. I'll slit your throat one why or another, and leave you out in the sun to burn to ashes." Jace threatened.

"You won't get past the others in order to do that, young Herondale." Raphael chuckled, and turned to Isabelle. "I heard you and Simon are engaged. It's a shame really, that he's too determined to rescue an ex girlfriend then to plan for the wedding, isn't it?"

For the first time in a while, Isabelle was shocked. She almost dropped her whip. "Excuse me?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Simon crouched down beside a couch, Clary beside him. "They've been gone a long time." He whispered.

"I hope they are alright." Clary said, her grip on her sword tightening.

Alec overheard them. "Isabelle and Jace are the finest Shadowhunters I know. They will be fine."

Simon looked around them. "I see they haven't decorated. You'd think they'd find the time to change this place around, being immortal and all."

Clary nudged him. "This isn't the time for jokes." She said, but she was smiling slightly.

Then everything happened at once.

Vampires appeared everywhere, from every direction, and surrounded them. Alec was pushed to the ground and pinned down, his bow being snatched away from him. Clary was taken back by two men, her arms forced behind her as she squirmed, desperate to free herself. Simon's head was forced back, and a dagger was placed across his neck.

"We've been waiting for you." A female was holding the knife, and she placed her arm around his chest, holding him still. She was strong, but all vampires were. "Simon Lewis, it was about time you returned to the Hotel Dumort, we've missed you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Raphael paced in front of them, shaking his head from side to side and laughing. His laugh wasn't loud, but it echoed through the stairway.

"I couldn't drag any mundane off the streets now could I?" Raphael chuckled. "It had to be someone from Simon's past, someone he knew of and cared for. Claire was his highschool crush after Clary, in the break between his relationship with her and your relationship with him. It was only brief, but Claire was an old friend, and he thought that maybe he could learn to love her, as he and Clary were over and he didn't think he had a chance with someone like you, Isabelle Lightwood."

That made Isabelle flinch.

"So, Claire seemed like the perfect target. So, a week ago, we took her. Using her phone, we made sure she was talking to Simon so she was in his mind. That was the easy part. Convincing her we were friends was easy to. But getting Simon were wasn't. We tried to get him to meet her, but he never showed. Too busy training I guess. But he's here now. I can sense it. I'm sure Katrina has found him, and the others. The red head and your brother. Simon and Claire should be reunited soon enough."

"You wanted Simon all along..." Jace whispered. "You never wanted to send a message to the Clave."

"The Clave know what we think of them, we don't need a hostage to remind them of that. No, I want Simon right here, so I have the chance to kill him myself. He's no longer a vampire, or bearing the Mark. He's an easy target. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

"You'll never get to him." Isabelle growled.

"And what makes you so sure?" Raphael challenged.

She flashed her whip at him, silver lighting the air, and cut him across the cheek. "You'll have to go through me first."

Raphael chuckled, his fangs showing. "My pleasure, Miss Isabelle."

**So, what do you all think? I know the Claire story is pretty shitty, but I couldn't really fit her in anywhere, as Simon's first crush was Clary, and then Isabelle. But I had to add some drama in somewhere.**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time, been so busy! Hope everyone had a good Christmas, I did! It was such a good day, and tomorrow I have a show on my horse to go to! Happy New Year everyone!**

**I'll try to get another chapter up soon as possible now I have something to write about again, was completely lost on what to write about for a while! Hopefully this will make it a bit more interesting! I made sure it was a long chapter to make up for the huge gap of no uploading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Simon blinked open his eyes, he found himself lying on a hard, cold stone floor with his hands tied behind his back. Unsure exactly about what had happened, he wiggled around till he was sitting upright. His head spun slightly, and he could feel the rope burns which already lined his wrists.

"Simon?" A confused whisper sounded beside him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Clary sitting there, her hands tied behind her back and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Where's Alec?" He asked.

"Right here." A grumble came from the corner of the room, and among the shadows sat Alec.

Clary looked around at the dark room. "What happened?"

"I think this is one of the old bedrooms, when the Hotel was in its working days. If that's correct, we're the first people to be in here in over fifty years." Alec sounded thoughtful. "Did anyone bring a throwing dagger with them?"

"I did." Clary said. "But its in the pocket on my lower leg, and I can't reach it."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Simon, reach across and grab it with your teeth." He ordered.

"Great." Simon muttered. When he woke up this morning, he would never have guessed that he would be thrown into an old room in the vampire hotel with his hands tied and resorting to getting a dagger from Clary with his teeth. At least, not without breakfast beforehand.

Leaning over, he managed to get in a grabbing distance from Clary's leg. He used his teeth to undo the button, and then nosed the dagger out. It almost hit the floor, but he caught it just in time, and then looked over at Alec.

"Now what?" He said around the knife, his words muffled slightly.

"Kick it over to me." Alec said. "I've had years of training with this sort of thing, I can untie myself and them untie you two."

Simon nodded and let the knife drop. It made a shuttering sound across the floor, and he kicked it away with his boot. It scurried along the floor and landed beside Alec, who twisted his body to grab it with his tied hands.

But, Alec shrunk away into the shadows again, and a second later, the door to the room swung open.

"You." The woman who had held the knife against Simon's throat was stood in the doorway, and was looking down at him now. She looked around twenty years old, maybe even twenty five, and had long flowing dark brown hair and sharp eyes. She was slim, and definitely pretty, but her skin was pale and her cheekbones were sharp. "Come with me."

Simon glanced around, and then nodded. Now Alec could free Clary, then they could hurry up and free him.

He got up, a little stumble here and there, and followed the woman out of the room, listening to the door slam shut behind them. She overtook him, leading him down the corridor to the end, opening the final door.

"A little reunion is always sweet, wouldn't you agree?" She whispered as Simon peered inside.

Crouched in the corner sobbing, looking up at him with scared eyes, was Claire. Her cheeks had streams of tears running down them, and her hair was mattered. Her collarbone stuck out grossly, and her nails were blackened.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and wide. "S-Simon?" She asked in a quiet voice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle lashed out with her whip, catching Raphael's ankle, but he kicked it off and sprang at her, teeth extended. He was growling, like a predator, a lion catching its prey. But, Isabelle was not some helpless zebra. She could fight back.

As he sprang, she undid a side pocket to her black fighting trousers, and managed to sink the dagger into him as he fell onto her. She pushed him off as he writhed on the ground, his blood pooling out around him, surrounding him in a lake of red.

"Its not a wooden stake, Issy. It won't hold him up for long, lets go." Jace said, grabbing her arm and dragging her up the stairs at a run. Glancing over her shoulder at Raphael's shaking form, Isabelle run after her brother.

Jace stopped at the top of the staircase, and Isabelle spotted the five vampires blocking their way. So, just like they had in training sessions since they were little, Jace and Isabelle worked together to fight them off. It was easy. Vampires were stupid and slow, and couldn't keep up with Jace and Isabelle darting around them, confusing them and annoying them, and then working together to fight them off.

"We need to find the others." She said to Jace as he kicked away the body of a vampire.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. He looked determined, sure of himself. Confident. That was a good sign.

Isabelle led the way this time, going down the corridor slowly and soundlessly. Her whip flashed silver in the little lighting of the corridor, but she could see just fine. The corridor was empty, and nothing jumped out at them as they made their way alone it.

"Somethings not right." She said to Jace when they reached the end. "There should be vampires here."

"This isn't where the others are then," Jace shook his head. "Let's go that way."

Isabelle sighed. How long would it take them till they found where the others were, and how many vampires would they have to fight off to get to them? This rescue mission was suddenly looking like a waste of time.

"We should have left this to the Clave to clean up." She whispered to Jace.

"I know, and I tried to tell Alec that, but he wouldn't listen. He was too busy talking to Simon. I didn't really understand why Simon was so eager to come here, but now I do."

Isabelle looked away.

"Sorry, Issy." Jace said quickly. "I know Simon has no feelings for this girl, he just wants to come and save her because he wants to prove himself that he is a good Shadowhunter, and that he can rescue anyone. Just because he knows her, doesn't mean it will affect how to acts upon getting her out of here, that's what he wants to prove to us."

"I wish he would stop trying to prove himself all the time. He'll get himself killed." Isabelle shook her head. "Let's just find him, and Clary and Alec, as fast as we can so we can leave."

Jace nodded.

"You two are looking in the wrong place for your friends, you know."

The voice was female, and when Isabelle turned around, she spotted a woman with long dark brown hair and pale skin looking at them from the other side of the corridor with a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you are the Katrina that Raphael mentioned." Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, before he was stabbed, that is."

"Stabbed?" The woman, Katrina, repeated.

"Yeah, you best go and check on him." Jace said. "After you tell us where our friends are."

The woman chuckled. "You Shadowhunters, always think you can order us around. Well, not here you can't. You aren't respected here, but hated. The Hotel Dumort vampires will not take pity on you, little blonde Shadowhunter. I hear your blood is valuable anyway, Jace Herondale."

"How do you know my name?" Jace turned around to face her, taking a few steps forward. "Let me guess, you've been stalking me. I'm touched, honestly, but I'm also taken."

"I know. Its thanks to your little girlfriend that I know your name. She mentioned it, before I threw her into a dark room and locked her up for the rats to feast on. They are hungry, those rats, they need a good meal. She's not got a lot of fat on her bones, but it'll do."

"You're lying."

Katrina moved forward slowly. "Oh, am I? She has nice hair, very bright and red. And she's so small and innocent, so fragile. Her bones could snap so easily, like tiny twigs you find in forests. And the boy, he's a grumpy sort isn't he? I don't think he likes being locked away, but his dark hair is nice."

"What have you done with Simon?" Isabelle demanded.

"Simon? The boy isn't called Simon. He's called something like Alex or Alexander."

"Alec?" Jace rolled his eyes. "Get to the point, vampire."

Katrina chuckled again. "Well, I hope Alec and Clary are comfortable where they are, because they'll be there for a long time. At least they have some company, apart from the rats."

"What about Simon?" Jace demanded.

"Simon? Oh, right, the other boy. He's somewhere else, having a little chit chat with our guest. Claire, I think her name is. She's quite pretty for a mundane. They seem to be having a lovely chat when I left them. I should get back to them." She looked over her shoulder. "Its quite fun listening to them talk, its almost normal. Like a little TV show or something."

"Oh great, a vampire with humor, because thats fun." Jace rolled his eyes. "Is there much point to this visit?"

"I just wanted to give you fair warning that you have a slim chance of finding your friends. They are hidden deep inside the hotel, and are guarded by many. I guess it depends on who you want to free first. Jace's girlfriend, or Isabelle's boyfriend. Your brother, or a complete stranger. Hmm, the decision is all up to you." Katrina licked her lips. "I can't wait to feed on Simon, I've always wanted to know if his blood is still the same since he isn't a Daylighter anymore."

Isabelle moved forward. "Don't you dare!" She snarled, but Jace grabbed her and stood in her way.

"This has been fun." Katrina said with a smile, and then turned and darted away so quickly that she was there one minute and gone the next in a blink of an eye.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This doesn't make any sense." Simon shook his head as he paced the room. His hands had been untied when Katrina had shoved him into the room, and he flexed his stiff fingers. "Raphael died."

"Apparently the vampires hired a warlock to bring him back. It wasn't as simple as that, they had to sacrifice many of their clan to do it, as they needed to even the playing fields. Blood of the living to bring back the blood of the dead, it kinda makes sense. He's not in charge anymore though, Katrina leads the clan, but she listens to Raphael's opinions, when she's in the right mood." Claire was still sat in the corner of the room. "I thought I could trust Raphael, he seemed to caring and like he really wanted to listen to me."

"Did your parents ever warn you about stranger danger?" Simon asked with annoyance.

Claire looked down at the floor. "No, my parents are both dead. I live with my aunty, but she's too busy with her new boyfriend, and he doesn't really like me because he thinks I get in the way."

"So you ran away?"

She nodded. "Raphael found me. I was hiding in the alleyway not far from here. It was so cold, Simon. I was thankful that someone was kind enough to give me shelter for the night. Then we started talking. He asked questions and listened to me, comforted me and told me nothing was my fault. So, when he asked if I wanted to stay another night, I agreed. Of course, I had been in a nicer room, one that they had kept clean, with furniture and a bed. I had no idea Raphael was a vampire, until I cut my finger one day on a nail. He...changed, but he didn't attack me. That made me trust him more."

"Then they took your phone."

"Raphael asked me if there was anyone I wanted to talk to, but I said that there couldn't be anyone who actually cared about where I was, and that my aunty probably hadn't even noticed I had left. He took my phone, and went through the contacts. He saw your name, and then started texting you through my phone. I had no idea, I was always so tired and hungry, and he brought me food and looked after me, so I trusted him whatever he was doing. I knew that he knew you, that was obvious, but I didn't know what he was saying."

Simon shrugged. "Just asking me to meet up, but I was always too busy."

She nodded. "Yeah, everyones too busy for me." She whispered, and then cleared her voice. "Why are you here, Simon?"

"I came to get you out of this place. I've been held here before, and its not nice, I know that."

"But you didn't come alone."

"No, Clary is here, do you remember her? And Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, and Jace Herondale, but you don't know them. They're good friends, and they came to help get you out."

"But this place is filled with vampires."

Simon nodded. "Trust me, they'll be fine."

"So, I guess that Clary is your girlfriend now? I mean, you two have always been so close, everyone at school kept wondering when you two would actually get together after all this years."

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's with Jace, and I'm with Isabelle. Isabelle and I are...engaged."

Claire's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow, I'm really surprised. I mean, you don't seem like the sort of person who would get married at such a young age."

Simon shrugged. "I've changed a lot these past two years."

"I can see. You've got tattoos." Her eyes ran over the dark rune marks which covered his arms. "You certainly have changed, even though we didn't exactly know each other very well."

"We need to find a way out of here." Simon declared, not wanting to talk about himself, or his friends, or Isabelle anymore.

"Leave?" She asked, sounding confused. "I don't think the vampires want to harm me."

"They used you to get me here." Simon sighed. "Raphael and I have some...unfinished business, I guess you would say. I know thats why he got you, and I know he wants to find me, and kill me. And my friends are in danger here, I don't know what is happening to Clary and Alec, I left them in a dark room and was taken here. And I don't even know where Jace and Isabelle are."

Claire looked around thoughtfully. "Every hour, the guard on the room changes. Between that time, there's a two minute gap until the new guard comes to take its place. That's all the time you have."

Simon glanced over at a pile of small bones, probably finger bones, which lay beside Claire. "Well, we best start picking at that lock." He decided.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle and Jace, after what seemed like hours of searching through corridors, managed to find an empty room and were sitting in it, planning their next move. Isabelle was staring at the small patch of window not blocked out by a bookshelf.

"I hate vampires." She decided in a whisper. "And now Raphael is back. That makes it all the more better."

Jace shook his head. "Hodge used to make us take lessons on just learning about vampires." He muttered. "He mentioned something about a Blood Deal, but they are meant to be rare. Vampires are quite selfish beings, so why would they end their immortal lives to bring Raphael back?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this Katrina has something to do with it. Did you notice how calm she was? She wasn't bothered by our threats, or our weapons."

"Whether she's bothered or not, it won't stop me from killing her the next time I see her." Jace stroked his seraph blade slowly, the blue making the room glow, providing them with a source of light. "Although, learning about this Blood Deal would be very educational."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you wanted to learn anything that wasn't involving a weapon?"

"There might be a weapon involved, who knows." Jace joked.

Isabelle smiled reluctantly. Her brother seemed to calm, and was trying to distract her from worrying about Simon. It wasn't exactly working, but it was helping Isabelle to relax slightly so that she at least remembered how to breathe.

"Come on." Isabelle got up. "We have to find them. I don't plan on rotting in this place, and I'm sure you don't either."

"No." Jace agreed. "Rotting isn't something that makes me look good, unfortunately."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, I was just wondering if there was any chance of someone grabbing me a bite to eat?" Simon asked the guard, speaking through the gap in the doorway that was punched in by the top. "I know you guys don't eat and the sight and smell of food can be a bit too much at times - trust me, I've learnt this from personal experience - but I'm dying for a cheeseburger and fries."

The guard didn't say anything, just kept his back to Simon.

"There's this lovely place down the road who's burgers are to die for, and the fries aren't to shabby either." Simon continued. Behind him, he could hear Claire searching through the bones for a narrow enough one to pick the lock with. "Or, there's on on the other side of the city. The fries are amazing, but the burgers could do with a lot more flavouring, because right now they seem to be like cardboard. Now, I'm not sure if thats the taste the cook was going for, but it isn't the best."

Claire crawled over to him and passed him a small finger bone, and he took it in his hand. Starting on the lock slowly, he continued to talk, knowing he was annoying the guard.

"Two Shadowhunters are loose in the hotel, you know. But you're here instead of looking for them. I would have thought a big guy like you would love to scrap with a Shadowhunter and prove how strong you are."

The guard moved slightly, tilting his head to look at Simon over his shoulder. "I'm staying on guard, boy, like I was told to."

"Since when do you all take orders from someone? And a woman, to make things better. I thought a male would be the better leader of the clan, a male like you, big and strong and powerful. I guess you all have different opinions." And, with a satisfying click, Simon managed to pick the lock. "What's your name?"

Simon didn't know if the guard was going to answer or not, because Katrina appeared from around the corner.

"Making friends, are we Dameon?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Simon remembered Isabelle, and how she would always raise an eyebrow if she was teasing or confused. Katrina was a lot like her, smart and beautiful, but she was cold-hearted and cruel, the complete opposite of Isabelle.

Stop thinking about her, he told him. You'll just start to worry about her, but she's fine. She might not even be in the hotel.

The guard, Dameon, straightened. "He wouldn't stop talking." He growled. "I might as well have made conversation to shut him up."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Come, leave them be for a few minutes. Chad is coming to take watch, he'll be here soon enough. I wish to talk to you."

Dameon nodded and followed Katrina away, disappearing into the shadows.

Simon waited until he couldn't hear them anymore, and then turned to Claire. "Ready?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle and Jace hadn't made it far from the room before they were jumped on and pinned against the wall by two male vampires. Behind them stood Raphael, who's white shirt was stained with red, but he was just about as alive as a vampire could get.

"Don't look so angry." Raphael chuckled. "I'm going to take you to your friends."

Isabelle snarled as the vampire holding her spun her around, crushed her arms against her back, and shoved her forward. The vampire pushed her as she walked down the corridor with Jace close behind her. He was yelling insults at the vampire holding him, and was writhing in an admit to free himself.

Raphael led the way. "You two seem to be have wondered around for a long time." He was saying. "Its a shame, I thought you would be used to finding your way through this hotel, with the amount of times you've visited. Well, I watched you and thought I could lend a hand. Pretty generous of me, wouldn't you agree? Seeing as you did stab me and all."

"How are you alive?" Jace demanded. "You died."

"Thank you for reminding me." Raphael looked over his shoulder at them as he walked, and flashed a grin. "You've heard of a Blood Deal before, am I correct? A sacred ritual performed by the most powerful of vampires, to bring back a vampire from the dead? Well, a few of my followers were loyal till the end, and gave their lives to save me. Burned themselves in flames, I think. That's the true way to kill a vampire."

"I thought the way you died was pretty reliable to confirm your death. Guess I was wrong." Jace growled.

Raphael turned to face them, stopping in front of double doors. "Like I said, it takes a powerful vampire to perform the ritual of a Blood Deal. A vampire who has warlock blood."

"That's impossible!" Isabelle hissed. "I've never heard of a warlock and a vampire producing. Vampires can't produce, they're frozen."

"With the magic of a warlock, anything is possible. The vampire who performed the ritual to bring me back, her mother was a warlock who fell in love with a vampire. But they could never have a baby together. So, the warlock mixed their blood together and drank it, chanting a spell which made a baby form inside her, a baby who shared the blood of both warlock and vampire. The father had no real contribuation to her birth, if you know what I mean. As the baby grew into a woman, her mother taught her spells. Vampires with warlock blood are so rare, yet I found one, right before I died. And she is the reason I am stood before you."

Isabelle couldn't belief what she was hearing. It appeared, no matter how much training she had had, no matter how many years of reading and research she had done on vampires, warlocks, werewolves and the Fair Folk, she never hardly nothing. There were surprises that kept hitting her in the face along the way, surprises she wished weren't true.

But, here she was, stood in front of a vampire who had died and come back to live, and the only reason he was here was because he was friends with a vampire with warlock blood.

This wasn't happening.

"She?" Jace repeated.

Raphael grinned. "Yes, she. I found her, running away from a clan who wanted her dead. She came here, and took over when I died. A worthy successor if you ask me. She brought me back, and now won't step down. Maybe in time she'll realize I'm a much better leader, but until then, I owe her. She was more than happy when I told her the plan to drag Simon here. She knew he was a Shadowhunter, and that more Shadowhunters would come with him. She was happy, because you know why?"

Jace and Isabelle said nothing, and Raphael moved forward to grab Isabelle's chin, forcing her head up so she was looking at him.

"She hates Shadowhunters." Raphael growled.

"Who is she?" Jace demanded.

Raphael let go of Isabelle and faced Jace. "She is only the most powerful vampire in New York, and probably the whole world. A vampire with warlock blood, who brought me back, can perform magic and spells and chants. You should be very afraid of her, little Shadowhunter."

"I'm not easily scared." Jace replied. "Who is she? Tell me here name, at least."

Raphael chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't already guessed. I thought you Shadowhunter's were meant to be smart." He laughed louder. "Her name is Katrina Lamia."

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this, it was a lot of fun to write up. Hopefully it explains why Raphael is back nice and clearly, because I know the first chapter didn't explain it and it might confuse a lot of people.**

**Please leave a review for me!**

_**Happy New Year!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Here we go again." Simon muttered as he was pushed through a set of double doors into a grand hall. The vampire holding him said nothing, but he knew his name was Chad. Simon and Claire had been caught escaping by the vampire coming to guard them, and were now being taken to the hall for whatever reason. Simon had given up asking about why they were being taken here long ago.

Claire was silent, her face down. She hadn't looked up once, and Simon knew that she was blaming herself for all of this. But, she hadn't cried, and had tried fighting her way free, but it hadn't worked.

"Please don't hate me." Claire had whispered to him as they had been spotted. Simon didn't hate her. He couldn't hate her, she had just been scared and alone. She had no idea any of this would happen.

As the doors slowly opened, he was greeted by a cold breeze, and spotted two shapes crouched in the middle, with two vampires watching them. He recognized the head of red hair which belonged to Clary, and then saw Alec beside her. He had one hand on her back, and looked up as the doors opened, then whispered something to her. Clary looked up, and when she saw Simon, her face broke into an expression of pure relief.

"Simon." He heard her gasp.

Chad threw him down to the hard ground, and he coughed as he hit the dust-covered floor. Claire fell down beside him.

"Simon." Clary crawled over, Alec not far behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Simon tried to smile at her, but he was exhausted and hungry. "Just peachy, in fact." He turned to Claire. "You okay?"

She nodded, her lower lip still bloody from where the vampire had hit her for trying to break free from his grasp.

Simon gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder, and then looked around. The floor of the hall had strange markings on it, of an ancient language of scribbles unlike the language of runes. The whole place was black, silver designs deocrating not just the floor, but the walls as well. On the furthest side was a throne, just like you'd think a throne would look like judging from movies. It was black, and big. And sat upon it was Katrina.

"What a cute little reunion this is." She smiled at them, a twisted smile.

"Care to explain everything to us now?" Simon demanded, standing up. "Raphael died, and now he's back, and I know it has something to do."

Katrina raised an eyebrow. "I brought him back, of course. A few vampires had to die, but its a small price to pay. It was easy, an old trick my mother taught me. She was a warlock, you know. My father was a vampire. Want to know how thats possible? Well, I wasn't turned into a vampire, I was born one. I have vampire blood and warlock blood. My mother took blood from herself and my father, enchanted it and drank it. Nine months later and I was born. Bringing Raphael back was easy."

"A Blood Deal?" Alec guessed. "Hodge used to teach us about them, but he said they were legends. And he never mentioned anything about warlock and vampire babies."

Katrina rolled her eyes, looking bored of explaining to them already. "I'm here, living proof of it. Well, I don't know if I'm exactly living, being half vampire and all, but oh well." She looked around. "You should be joined by your other friends soon enough, but I don't know whats taking Raphael so long. Maybe he's having a little fun."

Alec snarled at her. "If he's hurt either Isabelle or Jace I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Katrina cut in. "You know, thats what I hate about you Shadowhunters. You always think you can beat anything, that everything is beneath you like dirt under your shoes. Well, looks like you have met your match. I'm something you have never heard of, and there is only one way to kill me. Guess you'll need hours of research to come close to finding a way to kill me, but you won't get that important time. Simon, come here please."

Simon remained where he stood. Clary and Alec had also gotten up, and Clary had one hand on his arm, holding him to her.

"Simon, I would't test my patience if I were you."

"What if this whole thing is a lie? Yeah, Raphael is back, but I really doubt that you are half warlock." Simon raised his chin, challenging her. "Prove it to me."

"Fine." Katrina smiled. "If thats what you wish." Her eyes moved to Clary, and seemed to glow silver. Her hand raised and clenched into a fist, and a second later, Clary was screaming on the floor, lashing and kicking out in pain.

"Make it stop!" She screeched. "Simon! Make it stop!"

Simon glared up at Katrina. "Okay, you've proved your point. Next time try it on me, as I asked you."

"Where's the fun in that?" Katrina asked, but Clary stopped screaming, and shakily got to her feet. Alec steadied her up and let her lean on him for support.

"Now, come here Simon." Katrina ordered.

With a glance at Clary, Simon walked slowly over to the throne and stood before Katrina. Close up, he could see that her hair was highlighted with streaks of soft amber, and her cheekbones were high and sharp. Her nails were long, but her eyes were blue, not silver. He must have imagined seeing them glow.

"My dearest Simon, I've heard so much about you." She smiled at him. "Come, sit with me."

"I won't let you harm my friends." He said.

"No harm will come to them. All Raphael wants is you, you know this. So, either you stay here with me, and watch your friends leave, or you try to leave with them and they all die. You're choice."

Simon didn't say anything, but sat on the smaller throne beside her, his eyes fixed on Alec, Clary and Claire. He couldn't hear them from where he was, but he knew Katrina could. She was watching them as well.

"I never imagined vampires needing thrones. I always thought of you were tired, you'd hang off the ceilings or something."

The corner of Katrina's lip lifted in a small smile. "You make jokes about vampires, yet you were one. You and I are the same, you know. We are both hunted by other vampires for being special."

"I was a vampire, I'm not anymore. I'm a Shadowhunter."

"Yet no Shadowhunter blood runs through your veins. You'll never truly be one of them, yet you are still so l;oyal and faithful to them, especially young Isabelle. She's very pretty, isn't she."

Simon said nothing.

"I thought so anyway, when I ran into her. I'm surprised at her bravery. She stabbed Raphael. He's alright now, but I don't know if he'll do anything to her in revenge while he has her now."

He tried to act like that didn't bother him. That's what Katrina wanted, a reaction, proof that he cared. It was the best thing for Isabelle if Katrina didn't know he cared for her, because if she knew, Katrina would use that against him.

"Ah, at last." Katrina smiled more as the doors opened again. "My final guests are here."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle watched as the doors opened and suddenly she was chucked inside, hitting the floor with a painful thud. Jace landed beside her, spitting with rage.

"You bastard!" Isabelle yelled at Raphael, who had followed them inside, the doors slamming shut behind them.

He raced a hand to quieten her. "Hush now, you don't want to swear in front of your brother now do you?"

Isabelle spun around and spotted Alec stood in the middle of the black hall. "Alec!" She breathed in shock.

He looked over at her and Jace. "Hey, Issy."

Focused only on her brother, Isabelle ran over and hugged him, Jace following her. "We've been searching forever!" She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Issy," Alec looked at her with concern.

"What is it?" She asked.

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Isabelle, Jace, so happy you could finally get here. I hope your both feeling okay." Katrina was sat on the other side of the hall on a throne - Isabelle couldn't really believe it - and beside her sat Simon. Stood at either side of the throne was a large crowd of vampires. Raphael had moved to stand with them, at a close distance to Simon.

"Katrina." Isabelle let go of her brother. "Simon?"

He looked away from her. Her lips parted slightly in shocked.

"Katrina, we have what we want now." Raphael stepped forward. "Now they can go, if that is what you wish."

Katrina looked thoughtful. "You wanted Simon here, I wanted the Shadowhunter's. Now I want to have a little fun."

"Why do you hate us so much?" Jace asked. "You never explained it, and no one else did either."

"Its because of Shadowhunter's that my mother is dead, and my father was burnt alive in front of me. I have no liking towards you and your people, or what you stand for."

"So, what do you wish to happen?" Alec demanded. "You appear to be the leader, so I guess your word is law here."

Katrina smiled. "The mundane girl can go. She's done her job."

Claire got her to feet slowly. "What will you do to them, Katrina?"

"You promised no harm would come to them." Simon said from where he was sat, looking uncomfortable and annoyed.

"I never promised, Simon. I have no real intention to harm any of your friends, but maybe a little fun is needed in here. But, seeing them is burning my eyes slightly."

"How flattering." Jace snapped back. He had moved to stand beside Clary, but wasn't touching her. They stood apart, their arms not even touching. Alec was still next to Isabelle, and she found comfort in her brothers appearance, but wished Simon was stood beside her as well.

"Get the girl out of here." Katrina ordered, and a vampire moved forward, grabbed Claire, and took her out.

Isabelle noticed how Simon watched this carefully, his eyes narrowed.

"We'll fight our way out of here, if its needed." Jace said, drawing out his seraph blade. Clary and Alec moved as if to get their weapons as well, but they had none. They must have been taken away by the vampires.

Isabelle drew out her two throwing daggers, wanting to sink them into Katrina's chest right there and then.

Simon was looking up at Katrina with careful eyes, as if trying to find out what she was planning just from looking at her facial expression. Well, if her cruel expression now was anything to go off of, she was definitely planning something, and it didn't look too good.

"There is no need for you to threaten with your weapons." Katrina smiled. "You can go, if you wish. Dameon, Chad, will you show them the way out?"

"If we go, Simon comes with us." Isabelle demanded.

Jace lifted his chin, and Clary straightened up.

"Simon will remain here with me." Katrina declared. "If you all want to leave this place, then you will agree and leave him."

Isabelle couldn't speak. She tried, but no ones came out. These vampires were kidnapping Simon? What did they want to do with him? Would she ever see him again?

"Can I speak with them?" Simon asked, always so polite even in these sorts if situations. He obviously didn't want to make matters worse by being rude.

Katrina looked like she was about to say no, but then sighed. "Very well."

Simon got up and approached them. Isabelle's eyes were fixed on his face, on his soft lips, dark eyes, his hair, his cheeks, everything about him, every small detail. She stopped herself from running at him and hugging him.

"You guys should go." He said when he stopped in front of them.

"We can't leave you." Clary whispered.

Simon sighed. "I'll be fine."

"He wants to kill you." Isabelle pointed out, glaring over his shoulder at Raphael.

"I have enough training to defend myself." Simon said.

"Against hundreds of them? Simon, admit it, if you stay here you'll die." Clary pointed out.

"Look, if you stay here, something bad will happen. You're better of going back to the Institute." Simon said, and looked up at Jace.

Jace nodded, as if Simon had asked him something. "He's right guys. We need to leave him here. He can look after himself."

Clary hugged Simon and whispered something to him. Isabelle bit back the irritation that welled up inside her as Clary hugged him. But, Simon soon unwrapped his arms from around her, dipped his head to Alec and Jace - who nodded back, the manly way of hugging - and turned to Isabelle.

Unable to keep control over herself any longer, Isabelle practically threw herself into Simon's arms, her arms wrapping around him as his did to her, and she held him tightly against him. Pressing her head into his neck, she breathed in his familiar scent, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'll be fine." He whispered in her ear.

His voice was so calm, and it almost made her believe that maybe everything will be okay. But it wouldn't be. She was leaving him here, in a creepy hotel surrounded by vampires who wanted to kill him, not to mention an evil half-vampire half-warlock who seemed power-crazy and blood-thirsty.

"I'll be fine." He repeated, but she wasn't sure if he was only trying to convince her, or convince himself.

She held onto him tighter, wanting to kiss him, but she couldn't. He didn't want Katrina to see what she actually meant to him, Isabelle understood that now.

Simon let go of her, and she took a step away from him. She met his gaze, and then looked away.

"Show them out." Katrina ordered, and soon they were being shoved away from Simon by two vampires, pushed towards the doors, before Simon could say anything.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Jace dropped the large pile of books he was carrying on the wide table in the library. "We need to find a way to kill Katrina. She's the leader, we take her out and the rest will be easy."

"And we need to kill Raphael. He might not lead the clan anymore, but he's still respected and has followers." Alec added. "I've called Magnus, and he's on his way. He must know something about it."

"Magnus never mentioned it before." Clary pointed out.

Alec shrugged. "There is so much that Magnus knows that he hasn't shared with us. He'll know what to do, and help us, then we can get Simon back."

Isabelle sat watching them from the window. Outside, her favorite tree was stood, filled with bright green leaves and birds chirping. How normal the outside world was, while her world was crumbling apart.

She had tried to join in, once they had returned to the Institute they had started researching straight away, but Isabelle had felt so sick Jace had suggested she sat out for a while. None of them bothered her, but often glanced at her, as if they worried about her so much they thought one moment she would burst into tears.

But she was Isabelle Lightwood, she wouldn't cry. Well, she would try not to, anyway.

"There's nothing in here." Clary said, shoving a book away from her and picking up a new one. "There has to be something!"

"You know, all this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't listened to him and gone after that girl." Alec shook his head. "Now we have this mess to sort out!"

Isabelle sent a glare over at her brother. "It's not Simon's fault!" She snapped.

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry, Issy. I want Simon back here too, but we have to face the fact that all this wouldn't have happened if-"

"If he didn't want to save a girl from vampires?" She demanded. "Simon must have felt sorry for her, and scared for her, because once he was in her position. He was doing a good thing, and now he's the one paying for it. God knows what they are doing to him."

She was trembling all over, she could feel her whole body shaking with both worry and fury.

"Well, we've certainly learnt a lot today." Jace said, flicking through a large book. "Katrina is a half-warlock, half vampire, thats something I never thought possible."

"Shows how much we know." Alec sniffed.

Isabelle got up and joined them at the table. "There must be a way to kill her."

Jace glanced at her, and she thought she could see a glimmer of admiration in his eyes, but then he looked back down at the table so quickly that she wondered if she had imagined it. "We'll find it, Is."

"Hello, Nephilim." A familiar purr came from the doorway, and Magnus walked into the room. "Maryse let me in, and I knew you would be in here. Scurrying around trying to look for a way to kill Katrina are we?"

"Have you heard about her?" Alec asked as Magnus stopped beside him.

The warlock leaned forward with his hands on the table, and nodded. "I think every warlock has heard of Katrina Lamia. The first vampire-warlock baby in history, the first child of a vampire in all of time? Word spreads pretty quickly around the Downworlders."

"Yet we've never heard of her." Jace said.

"You wouldn't have. We thought she was dead. After her parents died - slaughtered by Valentine and his followers - Katrina fled. After years, she never showed up. Rumours started to spread, said that a pack of wolves had found her."

"But how would wolves have been able to kill her, if she is so powerful?" Clary asked. "When we were in the hall with her, she made me feel so much pain, just from a look."

Magnus nodded. "Katrina has always been powerful, but her power grows with every passing year since her birth. But, the wolves that were said to have killed her, weren't normal wolves."

"Werewolves." Isabelle guessed.

"That's right. Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies, its said to believe. Nowadays, peace is trying to be made between them, but back in the time of Valentine, there were constant wars. Katrina, although half-warlock, was still hunted by the werewolves, and some of her own kind - vampires and warlocks, in fact. When she fled, she was nine."

"But why were they hunting her at such a young age?"

"At the age of nine, Katrina was still dangerous. With her powers, given to her by her mother's spell, she was unstopable. And, most deadly of all, she had no control over them. No one had taught her. Her mother was now dead, and everyone else wanted her dead. Katrina spent the next ten years of her life alone. Which may explain why she's so crazy now."

"Crazy?!" Clary repeated. "Bit of an understatement."

Magnus looked up at her. "I haven't seen Katrina since she was a baby. Forgive me for not knowing exactly how much she has changed."

"When she was a baby?" Isabelle whispered. It was strange, to hear all this about Katrina, and Isabelle hated herself for feeling sorry for the hybrid. To have your parents slaughtered, to run away from home at the age of nine, to live alone and in fear, not knowing what you were or how to control yourself?

The warlock nodded. "I was there when her mother gave birth to her. Her mother, Annabelle, was an old friend of mine. She fell in love with the vampire Joshua, and although their love was forbidden in the eyes of Joshua's clan, Katrina was their little miracle in their eyes. They loved her, I know its hard for you to hear that a vampire is capable of love, but Joshua loved his daughter. In the end, he died for her. He and Annabelle defended Katrina against Valentine, who wanted to hunt her and capture her. In the end, they died, but their daughter had enough time to escape."

Everyone was silent. Isabelle was trying to take all of this in, but she was struggling with matching the blood-thirsty Katrina she had seen only an hour ago, so this scared and lost little girl.

Magnus cleared his throat. "You asked how wolves were capable of killing her, or rumoured to. A werewolf bite kills vampires. Katrina might not like to admit this, but her death isn't so easy to avoid. If she is bitten by a werewolf, she will die."

"Great." Jace straightened. "Now all we need is a werewolf. I either suggest ringing up Luke, or going down to the local pet shop."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'll ask Luke. He'll do anything for Simon."

Alec glanced over at Isabelle, and she looked away, back at the window. She heard him approach her.

"Issy, is everything okay?" He asked.

Clary and Jace fell silent, and turned to look at them.

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad we've found a way now."

"But you're not, not completely happy." Alec noticed. "Issy, tell me what's wrong."

She bit her lower lip. "Katrina was a little girl, Alec. Young, lost, alone in the world, scared of being killed by others who didn't even give her a chance, and scared of herself. It's just a shame how she went from that, to what she is now."

Alec placed a hand on her shoulder. "Isabelle, Katrina wouldn't spare our lives if she had the chance, so why should we spare hers? She has Simon, and the only way to get him back is to kill her."

Isabelle nodded. She would do anything for Simon, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Magnus had just told them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Simon watched Katrina closely as she ordered the vampires in the hall, positioning them to keep watch at certain points of the hotels. Raphael seemed annoyued at being told what to do, but Katrina gave him a look and he left quickly afterwards.

"So, how do you keep your temper?" Simon asked when they were alone in the hall. "How can you stop yourself from burning this place down to the ground?"

Katrina didn't look down at him, her gaze fixed on the double doors as if she was waiting for them to open. "I don't keep control of it. It just flares up at time to time. So, don't piss me off."

Simon grinned. "Which parent gave you the temper then?"

"My mother." She said, and flinched slightly. "My parents are dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why people do that. Apolgize for something that wasn't there fault, and they can never change what happened." Katrina said. "What good does it do, but remind the person that they can't be helped?"

Simon ducked his head. "So, is it cool being a hybrid?" He asked.

"You try spending nineteen years running, being ashamed of who you are, hiding from people who want you dead, hiding from everyone because they had little or no reason to want to kill you, and then tell me if you still think its cool."

"But you're half vampire half warlock. You can chant and make spells."

"I'm not a regular warlock. I don't need chants, or enchantments, or spell books. My power comes from me, not an ancient language."

"You used your powers on Clary." Simon said. "Just by looking at her, you caused her so much pain."

"I've gone through a lot of pain in my life, and others deserve to feel it as well."

Simon looked up at this. "Your pain? You mean, whatever pain you felt, you can make others feel?"

Katrina nodded and looked down at her hands. "It is a burden at times, but it makes me feel like maybe I didn't go through the pain alone, in the end. But, no one really understands it."

"What happened to you, in the past, that made you experience so much pain?" Simon kept his voice soft. He didn't want to use any of this information against her, but he just wanted to know.

"Valentine wanted me. He wanted to use me, turn me into a weapon he could use against the Clave. When he found where I lived, he came for me with his followers. My parents protected me, and gave me enough time to flee on horseback. They died that night, for me. With my parents both dead, I had no one. I was nine, and for the next five years, I hid away from everyone, in the shadows and the dark. I thought maybe everyone would forget about me, not want me dead, but I was wrong. As soon as I tried to start my life again, a pack of wolves found me. Werewolves. I was wondering through the forest when they came.

"I was outnumbered, and I shut my eyes and thought about my life, about my parents and being alone. The wolves started to howl with pain, and soon fell to the ground. I didn't understand why they were doing this, but I fled without hesitation. Next, a vampire found me in an alleyway, but the same thing happened to him, when I concentrated. That was when I realized just how capable I was. It scared me at first, to know I could do such things, but I didn't have anyone to teach me. It wasn't long before more vampires and wolves tried to kill me, and warlocks and Shadowhunters. So I returned to the shadows for five more years."

"Then you came here." He guessed.

Katrina nodded. "I knew people started to fear me, and knew my best place to be was surrounded by loyal, willing followers. Raphael took me in, proud that he had me under his care, because he could use me. I let him use me, I wanted him to trust me. When he died, I took over the clan. But, I had to bring him back. He was just as much use to me as I was to him."

"And you wanted the Shadowhunters, my friends, to come here not because you hated just every Shadowhunter." Simon guessed.

"I knew that Valentine's daughter was amongst your friends, and the boy he raised as his own. I wanted to punish them, but when I saw how much they cared for you, how willing they were to save you and risk their lives in doing so, I couldn't see Valentine in them. But, none of them looked at you the way Isabelle did."

Simon said nothing to this.

"I know she cares for you, and you do for her. I'm not stupid, and I know what love like and how people behave when they love someone. She looked like she wanted to stay in your arms, stay with you, forever, no matter what would happen to her by doing so."

"Have you loved someone people?" Simon asked her.

"I loved my parents." Katrina said softly, her eyes growing dark with sadness. "And they loved me."

"You know, you don't need to be like this. Being so cruel and cut off from your emotions, all you are doing is putting an armored case around you. It won't solve anything, just hide it from others. But you'll still feel the pain, and the hurt, and the sadness, just others won't notice it. If they did, maybe they could comfort you."

She clenched her fist on the arm of her throne. "I don't need comfort from anyone. I never have, I've been alone since I can remember, why should I start depending on people now?"

"I'm not saying you should depend on people." Simon said. "But maybe, if you shared your story with others, they could help. You shared it with me."

She sighed. "I guess its been a while since someone has asked be about my past." She straightened up. "I shouldn't have told you. You'll think of me as weak, and I am anything but weak."

"The strongest are the ones that hide their emotions from others, because they are afraid to admit they need someone. However, this also makes them stupid." Simon said, remembering when Jocelyn had once said this to him and Clary. He thought it suited Isabelle, but also Katrina. They were a lot alike, it seemed.

Katrina raised her chin. "There is no point trying to make conversation with me, Shadowhunter. I won't trust you. Soon you're friends will be back to try to kill me, and they have probably found a way. And don't think I don't know you won't hesitate in letting them kill me. You can sit here and try to become friends with me, but it won't work."

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I just wanted to help you." Simon said.

Her nails slid out and dug into the wood of the arm. "I don't need help, Shadowhunter." She growled. "I am a lot more powerful than you and your friends."

"I don't deny that." Simon looked up at her, and she looked down at him. "But everyone needs someone to talk to once and a while, even you. You can't hide yourself behind the armor from me, you know. I can see right through you. Inside, your a teenage girl, lost and confused about who she really is. You're better than this Katrina, and you know this, you're just too scared to admit it because you think it will make you seem weak."

**What does everyone think?**

**I really enjoy writing about Katrina, she's quite interesting, even if I made her up on the spot and her story was completely made up on the spot. She just reminds me of Isabelle a lot, and that's why Simon can relate to her so easily.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Luke is on his way." Clary declared as she placed her phone down on the table.

Jace nodded. "How many wolves are coming?"

"The whole pack." Clary told him, sitting down in a comfortable armchair by the window. "He says it'll be safer to bring all the wolves, more chance of getting to Katrina. Besides, as the vampires are holding Simon captive, they are 'fair game' - well, that's what Luke said anyway."

"I thought Luke wasn't the leader of the pack anymore?" Alec asked. He was fitting daggers into his belt, Magnus stood with him.

"Maia is the pack leader, but she still listens to Luke, and he's still respected throughout the pack." Clary said.

Isabelle closed her book. She had gone back to sitting on the windowsill, and had been deeply interested in an old looking book on vampires, with a black leather front with strange marks written across the front in bold. Magnus had explained it was the old language of vampires. With a small spell, Magnus had magically made the marks turn into letters so Isabelle could read it easily without having to ask for translations all the time.

"Anyway, there'll be here in twelve minutes." Clary finished.

"Twelve?" Magnus asked in amusement.

"Luke likes to be exact." Clary shrugged. "Although, he doesn't exactly have a gift at showing up on time."

Isabelle ran her fingers over the gold letters of the title of her book. "In here it says a werewolf bite is vatal to every vampire. It just seems strange that Katrina, a hybrid, can be killed the same way normal vampires can."

Magnus shrugged. "She's not the strengths of a vampire and warlock, she also needs the weaknesses of them."

"She made it sound like the way to kill her was so impossible to find out about that there was no point even searching." Clary reminded them.

"Of course she did." Jace raised his head. "She was trying to throw us off, make us give up."

Alec looked up at Magnus. "Will you come back to the hotel with us?"

Magnus looked like he was about to say no, and then nodded slowly. "I think its time I saw how much Katrina has grown up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I honestly think a new hobby is just what you need. This holding people hostage thing is great, if you don't mind the police, but then again, you'd just drink the blood out of any police officer that went near you. Hmm, but maybe a new hobby will keep you so busy you don't need to capture people anymore." Simon knew he was babbling, and that's what he wanted. "You seem like quite an artistic person. My friend, Clary, is a great artist and can give you lessons, free of charge, if you are interesting? I would say if you are interesting in cooking then Isabelle can help you out, but...she's not the most skilled in the kitchen, if you understand what I mean."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "I'm a hybrid, I don't need a hobby."

"See, thats what you think because you've spent so long believing that. What about horse riding? Go out to the country and free your mind, take in the scenery. Actually, that might be a bad idea, with the sunlight part of it anyway, unless you want to ride in the dark..."

"The sunlight isn't a problem for me. My warlock side handles that part of things."

"Of course." Simon wasn't that surprised. In talking to Katrina like this, he was gaining a lot of important information. All he had to do was word it right, hint at a few things, and she's make a point by answering with the truth.

"You talk too much." Katrina sniffed. "It's irritating."

"Guess I'm just bored." Simon looked around. "Ever thought of decorating in here? I mean, the black and silver look is good, but maybe a little something so the room doesn't look so empty?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly going to take advice from you."

"Because I'm not a vampire?" He asked, pretending to be hurt. "My fangs came out ages ago, sorry to disappoint you."

"You're so irritating."

"Funny, some people say I'm the definition of irritation. Maybe if I look in the dictionary, I'll fall under the description for it."

He heard her grumble, "You'll come under the definition of dead if you carry on."

"You know, for an evil and cunning vampire-warlock hybrid, you've got a good sense on humor."

"I wasn't joking about it." She said, and looked expecantly back at the door. "Why haven't your friends come to get you yet?"

"You want them to come back? If you wanted them here, why not just keep them here in the first place?"

She shrugged. "It's more fun."

"What is this, a game? Rescue Simon?" He sat back in the hard throne, trying to get comfortable. "They're probably thinking of a way to rescue me, you know."

"They'll have to find a way to kill me first, or they'll be too unprepared." Katrina pointed out. "Or maybe they won't come. Maybe they won't care."

Simon wasn't bothered by the claim. "I once sacrificed a part of myself for that lot, they owe me." He joked.

The doors opened, and Katrina straightened, only to look disappointed as Raphael stepped into the hall alone.

"There is no sign of them." He told her. "Why don't we kill the little bastard now? I'm bored of waiting."

"Be quiet, Raphael. Patience will never be a strong point of yours." Katrina said, running a long nail along the arm of her throne. "They will come, and then we will have our fun."

"Your fun?" Simon asked, but he knew what she meant by that.

Katrina wanted them all to come and try to rescue them, so they could all be slaughtered. She wanted revenge after what had happened to her parents.

He just wished he had a way to warn Isabelle and the others.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Soundlessly, the Shadowhunters and the werewolves made their way through the city. As the Shadowhunters were hidden away from the eyes of the public by their glamour's, only the werewolves could be seen, and they received a few judgemental stares but they ignored them.

Isabelle stuck close to Alec and Jace, finding comfort in her brothers presence. They didn't speak, but they were stood so close to her that her arms brushed theirs occasionally as they led the way through the twisting alleyways that led to the hotel.

Magnus was at on the other side of Alec, tiny blue sparks sparking at his fingers, but he looked slightly pale. He had made it very clear before they left that he was eager to see Katrina, but he didn't want to be around when she was killed. Isabelle could understand that, slightly. Katrina was a part of his past, and maybe Magnus was having a hard time picturing her as anything but the little girl he once knew.

They crouched behind the Dumpsters in the nearest alley to the hotel. Isabelle was so focused on the hotel that she hadn't heard Clary crawl over to her, and she almost jumped when her friend placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Isabelle." Clary whispered, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "You know Simon, he can take care of himself."

Isabelle wanted to bite her lower lip and hug Clary, but she told herself firmly not to. She wouldn't admit that she was upset, and that she was so desperate to see Simon again it was taking all her strength not to run into the hotel alone.

She lifted her chin and put on her brave face. "I know he will be. The sooner we get him back, the better. I never want to see this hotel again."

Clary nodded, clearing agreeing with this.

Jace got up and turned to face everyone. "Okay, the plan has been decided." He told Luke. "Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Magnus and I will go through the side window and draw the vampires into the hall. You and your pack can sneak around the pack and join us."

"We'll have surprise on our side." Luke nodded, and Maia growled with excitement and readiness.

"Let's go." Alec said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Simon watched Katrina carefully.

The hybrid had not moved her eyes off the doors, but he could see them from where he sat. They were dark, a steel grey mixed with brown to remind him of the colour of walls. Katrina clearly had walls built up around her, but he knew about people like this. He knew how scared and alone and independent they were, but that also meant that they could be proud and stubborn. Isabelle was a prime example of this.

He also noticed that her hair had a soft curl to it, and a lighter shade near the bottom of it. Her lashes were long, curled and dark.

"My friends have never been good at showing up on time." Simon said, not wanting to sit in silence anymore. When he spoke to her, he could almost forget how he was being held hostage in the hotel with a hybrid who wanted to kill everyone he cared about.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Katrina demanded.

"I'm trying to make conversation with you, get to know you a little better."

"So you can distract me so you're friends can sneak in? It won't work, Simon. I have guards everywhere on watch, nothing gets past a vampire."

Simon sighed. "It's not to help my friends, if they have come back for me that is."

"Of course they have."

"But I'm talking to you because I actually want to get to know you better, not to distract you. If I wanted to bore you into not caring about anything happening around you, I would have started talking about Dungeons & Dragons, now they would make even a vampire hybrid fall asleep."

Katrina looked down at her hands, which were crossed on her lap, and then back at the door. "Why would you want to get to know me? What information could you possible wish to gain from me? I won't tell you anything useful, so maybe you should just stop."

"There you go again, pushing me away. I'm trying to get to know you, not because of your secrets or any information you could share by accident. I know there's a different Katrina, not this shut-off blood-thirsty vampire. You want revenge on Shadowhunters because of what happened to your parents, but you're taking it out on the wrong people. These Shadowhunters have done nothing – in fact, it was these Shadowhunters who killed Valentine."

"You don't understand." Her hands had moved so she was clutching the arms of the thrones tightly, her nails digging into the wood. "Shadowhunters are seen as heros, selfless and brave warriors who fight against evil. Vampires, warlocks, werewolves, they are simply seen as dirt, they are tolerated but annoying according to Shadowhunters. I didn't expect you to understand."

"I do." Simon said. "When I first met Jace and the others, I couldn't stand how big headed they seemed, how important they thought themselves as. But, when I saw how they dealt with the demons, I started to realize how much good was in them. They'd put their lives on the line any day to protect humans. You seem to forget, however, that I was also a vampire. I had to put up with the stares and the whispers said about me from Shadowhunters. For a long time I thought they would never stop being disrespectful towards me, but they did. Once I gave them respect and showed them that what they think about vampires – and all Downworlders – could be wrong, they learnt to respect me as well and trust me. But, if you keep on acting like this, you'll find yourself hunted by all of them. You can live in peace with the Shadowhunters."

Katrina looked as if she was going to cry, but Simon was unsure if that was possible for her or not.

"When you spend most of your life running from things which want you dead, you see everything as something that's hunting you." Katrina whispered. "You might defend the Shadowhunters, but your loyalty won't save them."

Simon gave up. Maybe he had been wrong about Katrina, maybe she wouldn't change.

That was when the doors swung open and a pool of vampires flooded in, yowling and screeching, growling and writhing. In the middle of them, he saw a flash of Clary's red hair, Jace's confident face, and Isabelle's golden whip.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It hadn't taken long to draw the vampires into the hall, and soon Isabelle was surrounded by them. She flashed out her whip, lashing at them, slicing them one by one as they headed towards her. Magnus had enchanted her whip, causing it to burn the vampires when it touched them, and she used it effortlessly.

Yet she hadn't been able to find Simon yet.

She knew he was in the hall. She could feel his presence, and she was dying to see him, but the vampires get lunging at her.

It wasn't long until the werewolves joined, and soon Isabelle was speared from fighting.

Glancing around, she spotted Katrina, no longer sat on her throne but on her feet, her lips curled back in a snarl.

And beside her, held back by Raphael, was Simon.

Isabelle's eyes slowly took in his features, and her chest felt suddenly heavy. It felt like years since she had last seen him.

Beside her, Jace stopped and looked over at Simon as well.

"Luke!" Her brother shouted, and a huge black wolf appeared, his yellow eyes glowing and his teeth showing.

Katrina let out an outraged yowl and headed down from her throne, Raphael behind her pushing Simon along. Isabelle then noticed the dagger held to Simon's throat.

Jace and Luke disappeared into the crowd, heading in separate directions but both heading for Katrina and Raphael.

Isabelle turned just in time to see another vampire lunge towards her, and she sliced her whip across his face, making him fall to the ground writhing in pain.

Looking up, she could see Alec and Clary fighting off several vampires at once. A shot of blue lighting the hall told her where Magnus once, and she could recognize Maia amongst the crowd of vampires.

Reassured that everyone was safe, Isabelle headed after Jace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Raphael's grip on his arm was tight, and the blade of the dagger was cold and sharp. Simon tried not to move his head as he was pushed forward after Katrina, but he was desperate to find Isabelle amongst the sea of vampires and werewolves. She was here somewhere, but he couldn't find her.

He knew Raphael was longing to kill him, one flick of his wrist and he would do the job. But, Raphael wouldn't do it without Katrina's permission. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared of her.

Simon grunted as the grip on his arm tightened slightly and twisted, burning him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Raphael snarled in his ear.

In front of them, Katrina stopped as a wolf stalked forward. It was huge and grey, unfamiliar to Simon. The wolf growled and lunged, and was sent back with a terrible force. It lay on the ground, twisting and yowling with pain. Simon couldn't bear to watch, he looked away to the ground, and when he looked back at the wolf, it was lying still.

Then Jace appeared, jumping out of the ground and slicing Katrina's arm with his blade, spinning on his heels he turned to face Katrina.

Around them, vampires were falling to the ground, the ones bitten by wolves had painful looking wounds that were burning as if they were on fire.

"Jace Herondale." Katrina snarled.

Jace lunged at her, and she ducked out of the way. Simon watched as they battled, their skills perfectly matched. They were swift and smart, but Jace was obviously going to lose. Simon could only wait until Katrina used her power on him.

That was when the wolf came. Huge and black, he appeared out of nowhere and tackled Katrina to the ground.

"Luke." Simon gasped.

"Katrina!" Raphael screeched.

The wolf had Katrina pinned down, and bit down on her neck. Magnus pushed his way through the crowd and knelt beside the body.

"I'm sorry, Katrina." Simon heard him whisper. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you from becoming like this."

Simon gasped slightly as Raphael pushed him backwards, not moving the blade away but pushing it further so now it was digging into Simon's neck.

"Katrina might be dead, but that won't stop me from slitting your throat, vampire."

Simon didn't know what to do. Around him, vampires were fleeing with werewolves hot on their tail.

Then, Raphael gasped and the dagger was dropped from his hands. The vampire fell backwards and got thrown onto a nearby wall. Simon narrowed his eyes, a flick of silver catching his attention. Wrapped around Raphael's waist as Isabelle's whip.

Isabelle.

He spotted her as she slowly made her way towards Raphael. She looked exhausted, covered in blood and sweat, but she was still beautiful. Simon watched as she stalked over to Raphael, reminding him of a hunting lion, proud and satisfied. With her was a brown wolf, and Simon knew it was Maia from the glint in her amber eyes.

Isabelle pulled out a wooden stake and whispered something to Raphael before stabbing him in the heart, her whip uncoiling from around him. Raphael collapsed to the floor, blood pooling out of his chest. He tried to pull the stake out, but it was too late. The wood had pierced right through where his heart would have been beating.

Slowly, Isabelle turned around and met Simon's gaze. All the cries and the fighting and the yowling around him blurred out. All his focus was on Isabelle.

"Simon." He saw her lips whisper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"All the remaining vampires fled." Luke reported to Jace and Clary. "We managed to kill as many as we good, but about a hundred managed to get away."

Isabelle turned away from them. She was with Simon and was tending to her wounds, which were burning and stinging.

"Let me do it." Simon said softly, and took the wet cloth from her. Simon had helped her back to the Institute, and now the wounded were being tended to. Isabelle had wanted to kiss him, be held in her arms, but she was simply too weak. All the fighting had taken it out of her.

Isabelle bit her lower lip as Simon pressed the cloth against a long scratch down her arm. "Thank you." She whispered.

"They are all pretty clean. You should rest." Simon told her.

She nodded, too tired to argue. Simon picked her up and carried her to her room. Everything was blurry and quiet, she couldn't focus on anything. Her eyelids felt like stone, slowly closing. She willed herself to stay awake.

Simon placed her gently in her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

"I'd never leave you." He promised and joined her under the blanket. His arms wrapped around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. For the first time since they had gone into that hotel, she felt whole again.

**Sorry for how long this chapter took to upload! I had so much homework to do this past week, and whenever I went to save the chapter the website closed down. I must have started writing this about eight times before it actually worked!**

**Thank you for being so patient and for the lovely reviews!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so blunt and silly, I didn't really know what to write because I hate going too dramatic about things. Plus, I miss the Simon and Isabelle cutest and was dying to go back to writing back it.**

**The next chapter will be about what happens next when Isabelle has regained her strength. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Isabelle opened her eyes, her vision hazy and blurry. Slowly, her room started to form shape and she could make out her dresser and wardrobe, her training gear thrown over her chair and her books piled up on her desk in an untidy pile.

Her blanket was tucked around her, keeping her warm, and she felt refreshed. She could hear Simon's gentle breathing in her ear, and looked over her shoulder at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

Twisting over to face him, she watched as he breathed.

"Issy." Simon mumbled sleepily. "Stop staring at me."

She smiled, pleased to know that he was finally safe and with her again, where he belonged. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself."

"Well, it makes it harder for me to sleep."

"Maybe I don't want you to go to sleep," She whispered, playing with a strand of his dark, slightly curly, hair.

He opened his eyes, looking straight at her, and grinned. "You have a better idea?"

She nodded. "Kiss me."

Clearly happy with this, Simon leaned towards her and touched her lips softly with his. Suddenly overcome with the longing she had felt for hours for his touch, Isabelle kissed him back with more force, moving to lie on top of him as her hands moved through his hair and his arms went under her shirt to touch the cool skin of her back.

Simon added his own passion to the kiss, and soon they were battling for dominance. Isabelle felt tears suddenly rush to her eyes, forcing them open. She tried to hold them back, but one escaped, trickling down her cheek and splashing onto Simon's face.

He grunted and pulled away. "Issy, what's wrong?"

She looked down at his familiar face, cupping his cheek with one hand. Another tear escaped, and then another, and then she lost her self control.

Simon sat up, moving so Isabelle was sat in his lap facing him. His arms never left her waist, and he looked at her with soft eyes. "Isabelle, what's got you so upset?"

"I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered.

"I'm here." He said gently, his hand moving to her cheek and she leaned against it. "I'm always going to be here with you Issy, I'm not going to leave you."

"But Katrina...I thought Katrina and Raphael would kill you. I thought I'd never see you again, that you'd never hold me or kiss me or even speak to me. I thought that I had lost you."

Simon shushed her gently. "Isabelle, I can't lie and say there wasn't a time in that hotel when I thought I would die. But it didn't happen. I'm here, with you, and I'm never leaving you ever again."

She hugged him, forgetting all about her self-control and pride, and she let him comfort her. She never let anyone see her when she was upset, but Simon wasn't just anyone. He was Simon, the glue that kept her stuck together, who loved her and cared for her like no one else did. As long as she had him, she was sane. She was happy.

"One day soon, we'll be married. I'll be your husband, and you'll be my wife. We'll be each other's forever." Simon reminded her. "We need to stop thinking about the past and start looking forward to the future."

Isabelle bit her lower lip, but nodded and sniffed. "I told Clary that I wanted a winter wedding, before everything happened."

Simon smiled. "A winter wedding would be perfect, Issy."

"I'm sorry." She rubbed her cheeks dry with the back of her hand. "I'll get over myself."

"It shows you care." Simon shrugged. "Although seeing you cry has to be the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. It feels like I'm being ripped into a thousand tiny pieces, and all I want to do is search for a way to make you feel better."

"You make me feel better." She told him. "You just being here with me makes everything okay. I love you Simon. I'm uncontrollably in love with you."

He smiled up at her, his hand brushing through her long hair lovingly. "You're my everything, Isabelle Lightwood, and I'll spend the rest of my life proving just how much I love you."

She leaned down and kissed him, and they spent the rest of the morning like that; under the covers of Isabelle's bed, kissing and whispering sweet things to each other, and enjoying each other's company. Isabelle couldn't remember a time she had been more happy, and she knew that everything would be okay as long as she had Simon beside her to catch her when she fell.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about how slow I've been at uploading lately, I've been trying to write more to make up for it! **

**I recieved a review about Raphael, and although negative comments are appreciated because it helps me know how to improve, I just need to clear one thing. Raphael wasn't actually meant to be in this story. I forgot that he died and added him in the chapter, and then had to think of a way to make sense of why he was back as I had already uploaded a chapter with him in without explaining it, as I had forgotten what had happened to him. I portrayed him as a sarcastic character because they are more fun to write, and although the actual Raphael wouldn't want to anger the Clave, I wanted to bring more danger into the story because it brought out everyones true emotions.**

**I'm sorry for the confusion! Please keep reviewing, both negative comments and positives are equally appreciated, and suggestions for future chapters are still needed to keep the Sizzy cuteness flowing!**

**Thank you guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Slowly, Isabelle turned around to examine herself from all angles. The dress was beautiful, white and pure, strapless and falling down her body like a waterfall. Used to short dresses, Isabelle was a little surprised that the dress she had fallen so in love with covered her feet. Crystals glistened along the chest, forming a pattern of twirls and curls, and the back was dropping and sophisicated. It was like everything she had ever dreamed of.

"You look beautiful, Isabelle." Jocelyn told her sweetly from where she sat on a velvet red couch with Clary, both drinking a cup of tea and enjoying the small cakes that they had been served.

Clary nodded in agreement. "It's such a gorgeous dress."

Isabelle couldn't take her eyes off the dress, and couldn't get her head round the idea that she was actually getting married, and to the most perfect man she had ever met in her life.

"It's been decided that I'll do your hair o the day." Jocelyn said. "I think we should go over a few styles on day before the wedding, so you can pick which one you like most."

Isabelle smiled at their reflections. "Thank you."

"Have you and Simon decided on a date yet?" She asked.

"7th of December." Isabelle's hand brushed the material of her dress, feeling how soft it was. "Simon agreed on the whole winter wedding thing."

"That's in six months." Clary breathed out in surprise.

Isabelle could already feel the butterflies of nerves start to flutter around inside her. "I know, but I fear that if I wait any longer, I'll burst."

"Its normal to be scared, anxious and excited for your wedding." Jocelyn said. "It's a big step in your life, but everything will be fine."

Isabelle nodded, glad she had asked Jocelyn and Clary to help her plan. She didn't really have a lot of other girl friends, and she trusted Jocelyn and Clary to help her with the planning. Simon had called in Jace, Alec and Magnus for help today as he picked out what he was wearing from the other side of town, but Isabelle didn't think her brothers and Magnus would be much help. Jace would probably feel uncomfortable and make snide comments, Alec would probably faint, and Magnus would want to pick out something pretty and sparkly.

Maybe she should have asked Magnus to come with her..

"Are you seeing Simon later on?" Clary asked her.

"Yeah, I think I'm meeting him for lunch somewhere." Isabelle said. _That'll take my mind off this wedding planning._

_Jocelyn_ got up and placed her cup down on the small wooden table. "Is that the dress?" She asked.

Isabelle's eyes scanned over the dress one more time. It took the attention away from her scars, and made Isabelle feel beautiful instead of worrying about her runes. It really was the perfect dress.

"Yes." She said, smiling. "This is the dress."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle could see Simon, sat outside the small restaurant reading the menu and glancing down at his watch. She had left the dress with Jocelyn and Clary as she had been running a little later than planned, and had rushed across the city to meet Simon.

He looked up as she approached. "Hey, baby." He said, standing up and kissing her cheek before they both sat. The sun was beating down on them warming, and around the busy city was was hectic as ever. They were right by Central Park, and the view was lovely. All the nerves Isabelle had been feeling earlier had fluttered away.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Crazy busy. I haven't sat down in hours." She said, and the waiter came over. She ordered a refreshing orange soda while Simon ordered a Coke. "I found the dress."

He smiled. "I bet it looks stunning on you. It's a shame I have to wait six months to see it."

"Those six months will fly by." She reminded him, but she wasn't exactly sure if she was happy about this, or worried at the thought of the wedding seeming so close. Six months normally would seem like a long time, but not now. It felt like it was more like six hours.

"How were Jace and Alec today? And Magnus?" Isabelle asked.

Simon grinned. "Jace walked into the shop, took a look around and walked back out. Alec tried his best to help, but everything Magnus made a suggestion - which was a lot - he would blush and get really uncomfortable."

"I'm surprised we're getting married before them. I always thought Malec would be the first married."

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Malec - Magnus and Alec." Isabelle said slowly, as if she was explaining to a two year old. "M for Magnus and-"

"Yeah, I get it." Simon shook his head. "I just don't get why you called them that."

"It's a couple name, Simon. I thought it was cute."

"Do we have a couple name?" Simon asked, scratching his head in confusion as he tried to understand all of this.

She winked at him. "I could make us one."

He chuckled. "Whatever, this is a weird conversation. Want to go for a walk after these drinks? We can get some ice cream and walk through Central Park, my treat."

She smiled. "That sounds lovely."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Isabelle pushed Simon onto the bed and crawled over him, her lips meeting his instantly in a battle of passion and for dominance. She moaned against his lips and his hands snaked under her shirt to her back.

"I love you." Simon mumbled against her lips. "So much."

She smiled, tingles running up and down her spine. She loved feeling like this, and it was a feeling only Simon could make her feel. "I'm yours, forever." She told him, and he rolled them over so he was hovering over her.

She looked up at him and kissed his nose. "I thought of one."

He raised an eyebrow. "One what?"

"Our couple name." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Sizzy."

He brought their lips together. "I like that." He said.

She grinned and ran her hands through his hair as the bliss and happiness she was feeling overwhelmed her.


End file.
